


01.00-CREA \ i am human, we are human

by athma



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, M/M, Sci-Fi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/pseuds/athma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Революция в области массового роботостроения произошла ещё в 1990-ых, но только к 2200-ым годам мечта о создании систем с искусственным интеллектом была исполнена. В 2206 году корпорацией CREA, являющейся абсолютной монополией в робототехнической отрасли на территории Объединённой Корейской Республики (ОКР), был представлен первый андроид, получивший порядковый номер 01 и впоследствии так всеми и называемый. Через пять лет Организация Объединённых Континентов обязала создателя, основателя корпорации, известного также как «Криа», сделать выбор из двух опций: уравнение или уничтожение. В 2220-ом году были презентованы ещё три системы-ии: 02, отправившийся в Японию; 03, подаренный союзу стран Северной и Латинской Америки; 04, ставший собственностью РФ и КНР. В 2239-ом году “entente” США и Японии после долгих переговоров объявила начало военных действий против ОКР.</p>
            </blockquote>





	01.00-CREA \ i am human, we are human

**Author's Note:**

> (почти трейлер к фику) https://youtu.be/9Kd2jTfKQBA  
> K-POP Aufest 2015

_Из приказа главы Министерства Образования и Науки  
№12-13П от «12» июля 2062 года_

…заявлено, что все полученные данные принадлежат как основателю компании CREA Industries и разработчикам проектной группы, так и спонсорам, напрямую заинтересованным в проекте. Требования к эксперименту прикреплены во Вложении 3 и должны быть выполнены в кратчайшие сроки. Требования к подписанию договора с компанией Y во Вложении 4, окончательная версия договора во Вложении 5. Началом эксперимента можно считать первый контакт с экспериментальной группой. Отчётность должна предоставляться Министерству раз в сутки…

_Из приказа главы Министерства Образования и Науки  
№17-05П от «05» декабря 2065 года_

…дальнейшее продолжение эксперимента считаю нецелесообразным. Из отчёта 39(0-3-2) ясно, что разработчик не предусмотрел данное развитие ситуации, а значит, не был достаточно квалифицирован для назначения ведения проекта. По причине наличия смертельного исхода среди взаимодействующих лиц экспериментальной группы вводится запрет на дальнейшую разработку и финансирование проекта. Сам проект объявляю закрытым…

_Из приказа главы Министерства Обороны  
№03 от «21» июня 2169 года_

…снимается наложенный запрет на разработку засекреченного исследовательского проекта 14-56. Предполагается разработка усовершенствованной системы искусственного интеллекта, работающей в синхронизации с Первичным и Вторичным Ядром системы контроля электроэнергии (СКЭ), так как очевидна возникшая при интеграции баз данных проблема отсутствия достаточно защищённого протокола соединения. При положительном исходе эксперимента предполагается запрос данных архива проектов с 2004-4 по 2083-96 и продолжение разработок, на что ссылается документ «О развитии технологий СКЭ в ближайший век и её влияние на политическую ситуацию на мировой арене» авторства…

_[ 1 ]_

«Напоминаем, что ровно два месяца назад странами первого мира была принята конвенция, регулирующая международные отношения во время напряжённой обстановки, установившейся в последние несколько лет. Так называемая Вторая Холодная война началась ещё в семидесятых годах XXII века...»  
— О, о! Сделай громче, — окликнул Чонин с дивана, запрокинув голову, — может, чего нового скажут.  
Под потолком гостиной висели несколько шаров с регулировкой освещения, пока погашенных за ненадобностью. В центре стоял низкий журнальный столик со встроенной панелью управления, дублирующей основную панель системы абсолютного доступа (САД) под лестницей: температура воздуха, контроль потребления электроэнергии, включение парковочного места и активация самой дороги к дому. На светлой поверхности виднелся полукруглый кофейный след от кружки. Вокруг были расположены четыре небольших дивана квадратом, по три места каждый; по бокам в стены были вмонтированы визоры, а под широким окном был расположен стол, придвинутый одной своей стороной прямо под подоконник. Дневной, холодный из-за скрывшегося за облаками солнца свет падал на огромный гобелен, занимающий пространство оставшейся стены, на котором был изображён «Эксперимент 2061 года». Когда учившегося в младшей школе Чонина отправляли на каникулы в это место, он часто и подолгу зависал рядом, рассматривая причудливые стежки канувшего в лету искусства.  
— Да после конвенции только повторяют лабуду всякую, — нахмурился сидящий на кухне Чанёль, скрипнув стулом, но поиграл настройками визиона. Колонки кашлянули музыкальной заставкой с оттенками национального гимна, на фоне которой приятный женский голос зачитывал историческую справку. — Сколько лет вообще этой системе? У меня даже синхронизация хромает.  
— Дядя не очень любит всё новое.  
— Я заметил, ага.  
«Поступила обновлённая информация о передвижении американско-японского воздушного флота: три судна категории выше третьей были замечены у южных берегов в расстановке альфа. Также продолжается перегруппировка пехотных войск на границе с КНР…»  
— Погоди, на юге? — снова поднялся Чонин, свернув экран своего визиона, перекинул руку через спинку. — А это не нарушает договора?  
Чанёль легкомысленно помахал ладонью, не отвлекаясь от чтения.  
— Какой договор? Главное, чтобы конвенцию соблюдали, а на остальное всем плевать.  
Чонин расстроенно вздохнул и снова лёг, подправив любимый релакс-массажёр для шеи с успокаивающим излучением и устроив руки на груди. Новости сменились треком какой-то группы, и Чанёль прибавил ещё немного звука, подпевая под нос. Чонин вытерпел пару минут и, достав из кармана детский шокер, раздражённо швырнул в того зарядом. Шокер он обнаружил в своей комнате, в ящике со старыми игрушками, — такие использовались, чтобы часто отвлекающийся ребёнок мог сосредоточиться на уроках. Лёгкое покалывание в месте попадания и желание поёжиться.  
— Тебя волнует что-нибудь, кроме музыки? На юге — это настолько расплывчато, что складывается ощущение, что я вот сейчас могу выйти из дома, дойти до берега и просто так увидеть военный флот вражеской страны.  
— Да ладно тебе, их близко не подпустят. — Чанёль высунул кончик языка и принялся вырисовывать ноты в воздухе. Чонин заметил краем глаза, как в программе записывается мелодия. — А если попробуют подойти, Первый мигом разнесёт.  
— Первый не может быть одновременно в двух местах, и они это знают.  
Чанёль вздохнул, отключил визион (колонки замолчали через пару секунд) и встал из-за стола, заставленного грязной посудой, обошёл журнальный столик и пихнул коленом занимающие место ноги.  
— И чего ты ссышь?  
Чонин подвинулся, смерил его долгим недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Ты серьёзно? У нас введено военное положение.  
— И что такого? — закатил Чанёль глаза. — Который месяц уже, и ничего необычного. У нас даже при первой стычке потеря меньше сотни человек была, а сейчас уже конвенция.  
— Конвенция – пустая бумажка, определяющая правила игры, — прищурился Чонин. — Их цели настолько прозрачны, что блевать тянет, вот провалятся переговоры с Японией — по-другому заговоришь.  
— Я знаю, к чему ты ведёшь, — ткнул в его сторону пальцем Чанёль, — но лучше бы тебе заткнуться и забыть уже про эту тему. Это всё слухи, нет никаких доказательств существования Нулевого…  
— Все эти нападки не достаточно веское для тебя доказательство? — перебил Чонин. — Вся эта информационная война?  
Чанёль замолчал на полминуты, сверля его мрачным взглядом.  
— Бесишь, — наконец коротко выплюнул он, отвернувшись и снова загрузив визион. — Лучше б прибрался, чем мнить себя спецом по политике.  
— Твоя очередь, — буркнул Чонин и спрыгнул с дивана, застучав пятками по деревянной лестнице на второй, затем третий этаж. Дверью хлопнуть не получилось из-за электромагнитной подушки; Чонин перевёл дыхание и приглушил автоматически загоревшийся при входе свет до минимума, угрюмо раздвинул по углам валяющиеся на полу вещи, недавно вынутые из чемодана. После размолвок с Чанёлем всегда было гадко на душе, но такое отношение Чонин понять не мог. Медленно опускались сумерки, но из окна в потолок была видна тёмная полоска Японского моря с густым белым туманом до самого неба. Чонин подошёл вплотную, присел, поджав под себя ноги, и лёг грудью на низкий подоконник, устроив подбородок в сгибе локтя. Молочные холодные облака клубились и расступались, и в ушах звучал неясный гул. Чонин прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в звуки, доносящиеся непонятно откуда — не из глубины дома и не с улицы; дремота легла тяжёлым слепком на веки. Далеко-далеко раздался гудок, и Чонин вздрогнул, очнувшись. Стало гораздо темнее, и сквозь мрак далеко-далеко пробивались три точки ярчайшего света.

_[ 2 ]_

После мобилизации САД урезала максимальную планку, и потребление электроэнергии снизилось на десять процентов. Редко используемые трассы были отключены до востребования, введён комендантский час, ограничены часы рабочего дня. Выходила значительная экономия с учётом того, как много все привыкли тратить. «Чем меньше мы используем, — вещал президент, — тем меньше мы создаём и тем больше у нас ресурсов, а следовательно, и времени». Круглосуточные трансляции были забиты докладами школьников с расчётами, студентов с прогнозами; каждый месяц в определённый день и час объявлялась минута молчания по погибшим. Объединённая Корея жила так же, как раньше, разве что аэро- и морские порты были практически полностью закрыты на всей территории. Вайр-нет, как и всегда, пропускала терабайты информации, не меняя режимов своей работы, — говорили вроде как ещё об одной смене протоколов усилителей. Взломов не боялись: система, с момента её переименования в САД, не покорилась ни одному хакеру. Под прицелом новейшей техники со всех сторон страна светилась своими достижениями в науке и нежилась в тёплом одеяле комфорта, уверенная в том, что никто у неё его не отнимет.  
Как думают киборги? А как думает робототехническое изделие? На распознавание сигнала ушло меньше наносекунды: не надо было его преобразовывать, импульс мгновенно усвоился в памяти. Для этого задания Криа оставил ему облегчённое восприятие по причине неполного заряда аккумулятора: семантическое ядро занимало много ресурсов. Это означало, что думать можно было на языке людей, а анализировать, принимать и передавать информацию на первом внутреннем уровне, без перехода на внешний, так как прямых контактов не предвиделось.  
— Сброс техники через две минуты.  
— Первый принял.  
Загорелись датчики активации за затемнёнными яйцеобразными шлемами напротив, сидящими в ряд, — один за другим, пока весь отсек не проснулся. Наверное, они тоже отвечали, уже по своему кодовому номеру, который обычно состоял из даты производства, места, партии.  
— Сброс через тридцать секунд. Отсчёт пошёл.  
На правую часть экрана видимости наползло окно с медленно утекающими секундами. Брюхо лёта замигало предупреждающими огнями и плавно ушло вниз, впуская в герметично закупоренный салон бушующий воздух. Где-то недалеко послышался взрыв — первая партия была сброшена и занималась очисткой.  
— Пять, четыре, три, два, один, ноль. Первый пошёл.  
От приземления осталась приличного вида вмятина. «Я же говорил, что надо облегчать количество деталей в ногах», отправил он в окошко приватного чата, прикрепив снимки с доказательством, пока занимался зачисткой пятого помещения. Это были корабли-призраки: ни одного живого человека, только тех-оперирующие. Потери среди гражданского населения были недопустимы, это была взятка, за которую ООКонтинентов была согласна смотреть на этот конфликт сквозь пальцы. Самая малая и официальная часть взятки, конечно же.  
«А я говорил, что если облегчить, то амортизаторы не сработают, — ответил Криа, когда он перебрался на шестой этаж. — Всё в порядке? Ничего, что ты занят не только делом?» Эмотикон для ответа тому выбрать оказалось слишком сложно, хотя производители добавили двести штук новых пару дней назад, а толку-то пытаться вложить свой эмоциональный спектр в пару слов. «Как будто можно удалить моё средство связи с тобой. Или я чего-то не знаю, и Совет разрешил копаться у меня в голове кому-то, кроме научной группы?» Криа прислал «{тоскливый вздох} Не отрывай меня от работы».  
— Зарегистрирован тепловой сигнал на главной палубе, кодовое Пятый.  
— Первый принял, иду наверх.  
Датчики и правда словили коротковолновое излучение, и это не означало ничего хорошего. «{расстроился} Прости», отсигналил он быстро, закрыл все дополнительные программы, жрущие аккумулятор, и добавил процессоров на анализ среды. Это была дальнобойная тепловая десятого калибра (у русских что ни изобретение, то на дальние расстояния, никто так больше не умел). Всё бы ничего, ему такие нравились, но пушка была на восемьдесят процентов заряжена и направлена на берег.  
— Сигнал распознан как угроза населению, кодовое Первый, вышлите дальнейшие инструкции.  
Пушка нагрелась ещё на пять процентов к тому моменту, как поступил ответ. Нарушение конвенции?  
— Просьба уточнить информацию.  
— Посылаю данные. Двадцать две секунды до взрыва, на взлом и деактивацию системы требуется тридцать секунд. Вышлите дальнейшие инструкции.  
Пара тех-оперирующих, пришедших следом за ним, мигнула датчиками и скрылась за бортом. И без инструкций было очевидно, что стоит подгрузить запаску аккумулятора и направить всю энергию на генератор волн щита.  
— Первый, внимание, информация по территории, присутствует гражданское население. Перебрасываю задачу защиты, вышлите расчётные данные.  
При успешном окончании после залпов таких масштабов энергии останется на полтора процента в ждущем режиме. Если выброс будет сформирован по неправильному алгоритму, то Криа оторвёт ему всё, что останется от него после взрыва, и заставит переписывать программу самому, что не является предпочитаемым вариантом событий.  
— Расчётные данные приняты и одобрены. Нахождение на нейтральных водах запрещено, после окончания доберитесь до суши и ждите лёт.  
— Первый принял, конец связи.  
Заряд тепловой почти достиг сотни. Постучав металлическими костяшками перчатки по длинному корпусу, он сделал пару шагов к концу дула и встал напротив зияющей дыры с воспалённым алым генератором в глубине.  
Взвизгнул лазер и взорвался сначала белоснежной вспышкой, осветившей смазанный горизонт высоковольтной молнией, а следом и большим ярко-алым облаком. Накопленный заряд таял с немыслимой скоростью, и — о нет, понял он. Расчёт слишком тонкий для того, чтобы это было простой попыткой нарушить конвенцию.

_[ 1 ]_

Чонин перетянул голограмму визиона с руки на окно, запустив анализ и увеличение. Через пару-тройку секунд программа выплюнула оповещение о низком пороге видимости и выдала запрос о скачивании обновлённой профессиональной версии. Чонин с досадой отклонил и свернул экран обратно, поднялся с колен, морщась от покалывания в затёкшей левой ноге. До линии берега три минуты, может, стоит сходить самому?  
— Ты куда? — Чанёль разлёгся перед одним из визоров и смотрел какой-то исторический фильм.  
— Прогуляться.  
Чонин натянул толстовку поверх футболки, которая тут же облепила его, как вторая кожа, активировал воздухо- и влагонепроникаемость, влез в бутсы и приложил визион к запирающей карте. Та пиликнула и открылась, впустив холодный ветер, неприятно обдавший разгорячённые щёки.  
— Не забывай, в девять все детки должны быть дома! — крикнул Чанёль и засмеялся, когда дверь уже закрывалась.  
— Придурок, — пробурчал Чонин под нос и спустился с крыльца на дорожку, выложенную щебнем.  
Он развернулся и глянул вверх. В нескольких окнах второго этажа горел свет. Чонин поднял капюшон и лёгкими шагами направился вниз, к воде, думая, что надо всё-таки прибраться и вытащить кузена из его лаборатории.  
Берег был покрыт крупной галькой. Летом по ней невозможно было ходить без защитной плёнки, настолько она раскалялась под солнцем. Маленькие бухты, врезанные в линию суши аккуратными извилинами, были наполнены выглядывающими из волн скалами. Чтобы залезть на одну из них, пришлось ждать, пока сформируется другой слой подошвы. Обязательный стандартный был предназначен для ходьбы по электромагнитным полоскам, коих в городе налепили предостаточно, а приехали они только несколько дней назад и толком никуда не выходили, только обживались в старомодном летнем домике. Когда отросли шипы, Чонин забрался как можно дальше, медленно опустился на колени и почти лёг, свесив руку и поболтав ей в неспокойной толще. Пока он шёл, три прожектора, как он определил, горели всё так же и не меняли своего расположения, но маяков в том месте никогда не было. Не мог же это быть флот, в самом деле.  
Совсем стемнело, и вода казалась чернильно-тёмной. Почувствовав что-то склизкое между пальцами, он отдёрнул руку и потряс ей, избавляясь от мерзкого ощущения. В этом месте никогда не было скоплений водорослей… Когда Чонин снова поднял голову, никаких источников света уже не было. Он сполз с камня, встал, прищурившись, и снова развернул визион, направив камеру на примерное местоположение. Датчики встрепенулись и засекли что-то непонятное — ещё бы, при таких характеристиках; Чонин нахмурился и развернул настройки, перемещая заряд на конкретный анализ.  
По всем данным выходило так, что в паре километров от него находился объект с неравновесным излучением. Чонин не очень разбирался в физике, но, кажется, это было хреново.  
— Что за?.. — обнулил настройки Чонин и свернул окна. Присмотревшись, можно было заметить красное пятно. Он сделал пару шагов назад, хрустнув округлой галькой. Сердце ухнуло от плохих предчувствий.  
Что-то резануло по барабанным перепонкам почти на неразличимых частотах, и Чонин прикрыл правое ухо и потряс головой, стараясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения, — а через секунду появился настолько яркий свет, что, казалось, он ослеп. Корректирующая линза дала сбой и отключилась, и мир вокруг, почему-то красных оттенков, сразу же стал виден сквозь толстое и мутное стекло. Загрохотало, налетел поток воздуха, опрокинувший его на спину, сразу же в лицо ударил поток воды. Волна потащила его вниз, но он, перебирая ногами, сумел подняться и выбраться на тропинку, с помощью которой он и спустился. Откашлявшись и сделав ещё десяток шагов вверх, он остановился и перевёл дух.  
— И что это было…  
Линзы не заработали даже от давления на веки, и, чертыхнувшись, Чонин снял их, вложив в один из карманов на рукаве. За загрязнение окружающей среды небиологическим мусором можно было схлопотать немаленький штраф.  
Визион затупил, но увеличение выдал, не зафиксировал в доступном радиусе никаких источников освещения.  
— Вот прикольно-то, если это сейчас правда были военные действия, — пробурчал он, передёрнувшись, свернул голограмму и с волнением всмотрелся в расплывающуюся даль. С непривычки слезились глаза.  
Свет в доме на вершине холма зажёгся во всех окнах. Можно было не торопиться. Чонин сел на траву сбоку тропинки и развернул чат своей учебной группы.

_[ 3 ]_

— Джинки-и... Эй, Джинки. Как работают камеры?  
Криа пощёлкал пальцами у крайней левой, зафиксировалось движение. Пиликнуло ответное сообщение: идёт сбой координации из-за наложения трансляции с крайней левой и нижней левой. Мужчина усмехнулся и поманил машину к длинному рабочему столу, практически полностью накрытому тонким непрозрачным покрывалом. Во множественных ящиках вокруг были разложены инструменты и детали, у головы и в ногах располагались стандартные экраны, на одном из которых виднелось чат-окно.  
— Это же пробник. Нельзя получить всё и сразу, даже не смей тратить ресурсы на бесполезную замену кода.  
«Это не так уж и трудно, профессор Криа».  
— Не сомневаюсь, и всё же не стоит. Потом я всё равно поменяю в тебе больше девяноста процентов начинки, не говоря об оболочке. Пока всё, что ты должен делать, это запоминать, понял?  
«Понял, профессор Криа».  
Тот слабо улыбнулся и опустился на стул с колёсиками. Джинки загрузил нужный модуль с сервера и подъехал, тихо шурша дополнительными процессорами и огибая стенды, направил зум на виднеющиеся под белой тканью очертания.  
— Как ты думаешь, что это? — улыбнулся Криа, покосившись на него.  
Джинки запустил сравнительный анализ, и через пару секунд вывел на экран: «Человек? Судя по отсутствию признаков жизни — мёртвый человек?» Криа подвинул его чуть ближе и стянул простыню. Джинки зафиксировал изменения.  
— Это кое-что новое. Не хотел приступать к нему до того, как закончил бы работу с тобой, но ты с успехом проходишь тесты системы искусственного интеллекта, и я не удержался. Так, всего лишь дешёвое баловство, этого не будет в конечной версии. Узнаёшь? Я давал тебе информацию.  
Джинки по привычному алгоритму зашёл в корневую папку диска памяти, но затем прекратил процесс, вернувшись к алгоритму поиска через сравнения. Доступ был ограничен, и он напряжённо погудел, взламывая защиту.  
«Он похож на вашего сына, но им не является», написал он.  
— На основании каких данных ты сделал этот вывод? — напрягся Криа.  
«Поиск по фотографии. Информационные сводки за 2021 год, перепост некролога в блогах».  
Профессор неодобрительно скривил рот.  
— Надо было ограничить тебе доступ в сеть… Зато критерии тактичности выполнены. Ты прав, всё-таки… Знаешь, почему я так хочу довести тебя до совершенства? Тогда я смогу приняться за более сложные вещи. Ещё никто не мог создать алгоритмы для многовариантности человеческого поведения, но я хорошо знаю своего сына.  
Джинки затих, анализируя информацию. Его модель была далека от идеала, но уже несколько лет шло добавление и проверка работоспособности новых функций.  
«Я — черновик, профессор Криа? Тест?»  
Мужчина застыл на пару секунд, а следом натянул ткань обратно, прикрывая основу манекена с неживым лицом.  
— Нельзя получить всё и сразу, — повторил он, обернулся и пристально посмотрел в одну из камер. — А иногда можно ничего не получить вовсе. Ты гораздо больше, чем тест, Джинки. Ты — лестница, которая рано или поздно приведёт меня к моей мечте.  
«После этого надобность во мне исчезнет?»  
Криа подтянул суперкомпьютер как можно ближе к себе.  
— Ты основа всего. Твой исходный код станет его скелетом, его мышцами, его сердцем и мозгом. Но отличаться вы будете настолько же, насколько отличаются двое людей. Индивидуальность — ключ к успеху.  
Джинки подумал, вывел на экран логические последовательности и замигал холодными синими огоньками датчиков.  
«Спасибо, Криа. Даже после того, как я исполню своё предназначение, я не исчезну».  
Профессор перевёл дух и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Я мало что могу прогнозировать, но одно тебе могу пообещать: цепочка твоих смысловых алгоритмов никогда не закончится. В этом и есть суть системы-ии.  
Окно чата наводнилось упорядоченными и легко узнаваемыми символами. Криа выхватил пару и с улыбкой покачал головой. Этого ребёнка хотелось погладить по голове.

_[ 1 ]_

Взвыла сигнализация. Минсок, ковырявшийся в наносхеме, подскочил, стукнувшись головой о дополнительную лампу. Визор, подключённый только к САД дома, на присутствии которого отец настоял, когда оборудовал сыну лабораторию, активировался, показывая штормовое предупреждение.  
— Да ладно, ни с того ни с сего, — цыкнул парень, но положил инструменты на место, убрал программу лупы с широких рабочих очков. Перетянув их с носа на макушку и, словно ободком, забрав при этом наверх волосы, он вышел из помещения на лестницу. В животе заурчало.  
— Чонин? — устало зевнул он, лениво перебирая ногами для спуска. — Есть что пожрать?  
— Чонина нет, хён, — отозвался Чанёль, выглянув с кухни.  
— А где он? — рассеянно поинтересовался Минсок, осматривая неожиданный порядок. Чанёль закончил грузить посуду в клинер и развёл руки.  
— Сказал, что прогуляется.  
— В штормовое предупреждение? — скептически вскинул Минсок бровь, прислонившись плечом к косяку. Мигающие показатели на обоих визорах плавно снизились и пришли в норму, программа закрылась, а экраны погасли. — Что за дела? Может, с датчиками что не так?  
— Чтобы со всеми сразу? Да ладно, — откликнулся Чанёль, закончив с уборкой, протиснулся мимо Минсока и завалился на диван, развернув визион. — Я песню записал, хочешь послушать?  
— Почему бы тебе не дать послушать её участникам своей группы?  
— Они не онлайн, а по красной линии запретили мне звонить под угрозой того, что подадутся на фестиваль без меня.  
Минсок закатил глаза, пододвинул ноги Чанёля и сел. Тот дублировал окно на его визион и включил.  
Через двадцать минут пиликнула входная дверь. Минсок оторвался от усовершенствованной партитуры и позвал:  
— Чонин? Твоя очередь сегодня готовить, или у тебя нет вдохновения настолько, что мне… — Из прихожей послышался грохот, и он прервался. Проекция автоматически свернулась, Чанёль тоже оторвался от программы, с досадой цыкнув.  
— Только не говори, что снова сломал что-то.  
В дверях показался Чонин с ошалелыми глазами и с перекинутой через его плечо рукой в спецкостюме. Минсок подорвался с места, в два шага оказавшись рядом с ним, и уставился на висящее тело в военной одежде.  
— Он… ранен? — мельком оглядев его, выдавил Минсок и тут же отвлёкся, встряхнув двоюродного брата за плечи: — А ты? С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Вот чёрт, — выдохнул где-то над ухом Чанёль, — это ещё кто? Откуда ты его притащил?  
Чонин в замешательстве отпустил ношу, и человек мешком свалился на пол с теми же звуками, что они услышали раньше, изогнувшись в неестественной позе. У порога уже натекла небольшая лужа: одежда была мокрой насквозь.  
— Нет, хён, это… — пробормотал Чонин, покосившись на того. — Это… не человек.

Минсок смахнул приборы на лабораторном столе, освободив место, и раскрыл ящик внизу в поисках щипцов и высокочастотного лезвия. Шлем расплавился и прожёг кожу лица и мышцы полубиологического происхождения прямо до металлического каркаса. Водолазка и шея были залиты кровью, на вид совсем настоящей, но потрогать и проверить никто не решился. Минсок разрезал крепление под подбородком и шикнул на лезущих под руку младших.  
— Неплохо его потрепало, — пришёл он к заключению, когда голова была освобождена.  
— Всё так грустно? — робко вставил Чонин.  
— Сам посмотри, — чуть отодвинулся Минсок. — Не знаю, как он добрался до берега, но допустим, влагоизоляция у него на высоте… Вот тут вмятина, видишь? Даже не знаю, сколько наносхем повреждено.  
— Но он же двигался, — вставил Чонин, — и говорил. Может, они не настолько важны?  
— Очень может быть, — живо откликнулся Чанёль, — и в чём тогда дело?  
Минсок отвернулся от напряжённых лиц и надвинул рабочие очки на нос, включив лупу. Расходный материал и правда был довольно стандартным, хотя и высокого качества. Тот, который был у него в наличии здесь, в загородном домике, был не очень актуален вот уже лет пять, но восстановить структуру было возможно — тем более, если Чонин сказал, что изделие прекрасно обошлось и без этой части себя.  
— Аккумулятор! — пришло озарение из-за спины. — Хён, где у тебя беспроводная?  
— Для визиона у кровати, — лаконично отозвался Минсок, орудуя щипцами.  
— Думаешь, такая громадина быстро подзарядится от канала с такой маленькой пропускаемостью?  
— Хён, а кабель?  
— Да, можно попробовать подключить к САД напрямую, Умин-хён?  
Минсок неохотно обернулся и посмотрел на них с укором. Чонин поднял ладони перед собой.  
— Не отвлекаем, понял, — и обернулся к Чанёлю. — Го в дядиной мастерской поищем.  
Через секунду в лаборатории их уже не было. Минсок тяжело вздохнул и выдохнул, но дверь запирать не стал. И правда — спустя ещё пару мгновений услышал вопрос шёпотом:  
— А какой пароль, хён?  
— Дата создания Объединённой Корейской Республики.  
— Спасибо, — и растрёпанная голова Чанёля снова исчезла.  
Минсок отделил одну испорченную мэйнборд от остальных и поднёс к лампе. Возможно, что-то подлежало восстановлению, но очень долгому и нудному. Он опустил часть в вакуумную тубу и остановился взглядом на неподвижном лице — он точно его где-то видел. Военных среди его знакомств не было. «Надо было чаще новости смотреть, наверное», заключил он и принялся за работу.

_[ 2 ]_

— …Профессор?  
Криа снял очки, отложив их на панель управления, и надавил на веки. Усталость навалилась в один момент.  
— Слушаю.  
— Изменений за прошедший час не обнаружено.  
— При неактивном чипе-передатчике — неудивительно.  
Мужчина откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил щиколотки, вытянув ноги. Исследовательский центр затих, слышалось только еле заметное жужжание работающих приборов и тихий шёпот сотрудников, обменивающихся репликами.  
— Профессор? Изменения на карте.  
Криа покосился на Су Чжухён, перебрал в памяти функции Первого и карты активности, за которые она отвечала, и тяжело поднялся на ноги. Судя по её выражению лица, активность была далека от нормальной.  
— Выведи на главный визор.  
— Слушаюсь. Увеличение масштаба. Цели двигаются с высокой скоростью.  
Автоматически активировался повышенный уровень опасности, свет панелей управления сменился с приятного зелёного на бледно-красный.  
— Данные по мощности излучения. — Криа развернул программы анализа на своём рабочем месте.  
— Данные отсутствуют!  
— Запрос на спутник. Быстро!  
Всё было понятно и без специализированной информации — карта показывала устройства, принимающие и передающие данные только на узком канале частот с протоколами, совершенно отличными от системы САД любой страны. Выходные данные анализа не были необходимостью: цели было всего две, а Четвёртый никогда не позволял кому-либо работать вместе с собой.  
— Анализ завершён, — пробормотал он. — Это Второй и Третий, направление — южная область, время прибытия до предполагаемого местоположения — пятьдесят шесть минут, время поиска… неизвестно.  
Визион завибрировал информационным письмом о срочном открытом совещании. Криа встал, поправил униформу и глубоко вздохнул. Отчёты перед Советом всегда вызывали у него острое чувство неприязни.

Весь шестьдесят пятый этаж здания CREA, Inc. был оборудован под зал Совета директоров. Конфигурация менялась, подстраивалась под запросы, но этот раз была стандартной: кресла по количеству участвующих в дискуссии человек, окружающие 3D-проектор. Когда Криа вошёл, все шестеро уже были на месте. Глава Минобороны, человек тучный, с залысиной, тщательно прикрытой седыми волосами, спорил с недавно взятым на должность военным советником, который в противоположность был тощим и сухим, как щепка. Изредка весомыми репликами их прерывал финансовый директор корпорации, не слишком старательно скрывающий презрительное выражение на красивом лице.   
— Да как они узнали?!  
— Что за идиотский вопрос! Сраные америкосы, гадят скрытно ещё с давних времён! Возможность не упустят!  
— Мы же знаем, что все военные действия подлежат срочному протоколированию, особенно касающиеся роботизированных систем с ии. Мы ввели в действия Первого, но пока отчёта о нём не поступило, и очевидно, что даже с более слабыми характеристиками Второго и Третьего Япония попытается…  
— Вот именно, отчёта ещё не было! Откуда они…  
Криа занял своё место, поднял руку.  
— Если у нас есть системы отслеживания, то и у них есть. На нашей карте Первый пропал почти полтора часа назад.  
Среди присутствующих воцарилась тишина. Криа подсоединился к 3D-визору в центре помещения и приглушил свет.  
— Как мы знаем, военные действия разрешены только на нейтральной территории. У нас есть информация, что Первому поступил приказ покинуть нейтральные воды при любом раскладе, но при анализе выброшенной энергии было установлено, что заряда аккумуляторов едва хватило на генерацию противофазных волн для погашения заряда. Существует вероятность того, что Первый не смог выполнить приказ. Поиски ведутся в этой области, — он приблизил визуализацию карты, — а также на этой территории.  
— Мы не можем беспокоить гражданское население этой проблемой, — донеслось с кресла главы корпорации.  
— Соблюдаются все предосторожности, — заверил Криа и продолжил. — Охват большой, поиск пока не дал результатов. Перейдём к оппонентам. В данный момент к территории ОКР движутся два робототехнических изделия: Второй и Третий. Оба оснащены системой-ии, практически идентичной системе Первого, с отличиями в некоторых предметных областях. Мы знаем, что Второй оснащён всевозможными классами оружия, конкретная информация засекречена. Третий является дополнительным аккумулятором, но оснащён программой защиты себя и Второго.   
Криа переключил экраны на следующий файл с базовыми техническими характеристиками.  
— Цели оппонента, оправдывающие выпуск такого вида оружия в данный момент, довольно предсказуемы. По сведениям, которые мы давали масс-медиа, Первый является ключом к действию системы САД ОКР, и очевидно, что Второй и Третий нужны для его поиска и конфискации. Также существует небольшая вероятность того, что союз Японии и США рискнёт нарушить конвенцию, однако, как видно по анализу внутренней экономической ситуации Штатов, это маловероятно.  
— Мы знаем о СМИ. Как обстоит реальное положение дел? — напряжённо спросила премьер-министр.  
Криа перевёл взгляд на немолодую женщину.  
— Что именно вас интересует?  
— Безопасность САД при конфискации Первого, — нервно сжала та губы.  
— С точки зрения безопасности САД, есть два возможных варианта событий. Первый — чип-передатчик оказался каким-либо образом выведен из строя, однако его можно восстановить, пусть это займёт много времени. Строго говоря, любой владелец чипа является частью сети Вайр, и если разобраться в технологии, поработать над программой так, чтобы САД не распознала нового пользователя, она будет взломана.  
— То есть в этом случае вы знаете способы обхождения защитных модулей?  
Криа медленно кивнул.  
— Что насчёт того, _кто_ может это сделать?  
— На данном этапе своего развития человек, скорее всего, не сможет, — осторожно подбирая слова, ответил Криа. — Но существующие системы искусственного интеллекта при правильном обучении вполне способны на это.  
— А второй? — подал голос глава Минобороны.  
— Передатчик может быть уничтожен, — покачал Криа головой. — И тогда Первый может представлять ценность только как источник обновлённой системы-ии, но ОКР потеряет основную часть военной силы.   
— Это общедоступные сведения. Что насчёт незадействованных ресурсов?  
Повисла пауза. Криа перевёл глаза с задавшего вопрос генерала на главу исследовательского центра.  
— Вы же знаете, что существуют жёсткие ограничения, в рамках которых я уполномочен…  
— Верно, — холодно перебил его финансовый директор. — Мы все знаем, что контроль Первого, который нам доступен, всего лишь иллюзорный, раз осуществляется через… этого, — практически выплюнул он, покосившись на Криа. — Ещё первым составом совета было постановлено, что нельзя менять условия, на которых…  
— Первый состав совета не имел дело с нынешней политической ситуацией, — хохотнул глава Минобороны. — Времена меняются, юноша.  
Тот процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Течение времени не имеет ничего общего с нашей безопасностью.  
— Решения в любом случае принимаются большинством, — оборвал его глава корпорации, не выходящий из тени. — Я считаю, что после всей проведённой работы профессор Криа заслуживает доверия.  
— Я согласна, — прибавила премьер-министр.  
— Мне плевать на доверие, — махнул рукой глава Минобороны, — мне нужна замена Первому, пока тот не может выполнять приказы.  
— На данный момент я больше склонен к позиции господина финансового директора, — коротко сказал военный советник.  
Все глаза обратились к главе исследовательского центра. Мужчина с немного полноватым и добрым лицом смерил Криа долгим и пытливым взглядом из-за круглых стёкол старомодных очков, встал, поправив отвороты пиджака.  
— О своём решении я уведомлю вас позже напрямую. В любом случае центр должен обработать и подготовить данные для дальнейших действий, а на это требуется время.

В этом небольшом, совершенно стерильном кабинете решались судьбы сразу нескольких направлений развития отраслей корпорации. Криа вспомнил тот период, когда раз за разом получал отказ на запросы об изменении исходного кода программы-ии. Ким Чухэ говорил с ним вроде бы на равных, но от практически незаметных ноток в его голосе хотелось передёрнуться: «Ты никогда не достигнешь этого места и не будешь сидеть в этом кресле, и неважно, какие открытия ты совершишь, получишь ли Нобелевскую премию, спасёшь ли человечество». Мы с тобой оба знаем, — говорил с ним Чухэ, — в скольких вариациях был разыгран этот сценарий. Машины умнее людей, быстрее, сильнее, лучше людей по определению, потому что они — творение человеческого интеллекта. Но какой смысл в отождествлении машины и человека? Вполне достаточно и тех твоих наработок, которые есть сейчас. А эксперименты? Ты не сможешь гарантировать мне, что всё не обернётся так, как в прошлый раз, а других способов выяснить работоспособность пока не придумали.  
Смысл, подумал Криа. Ты сидишь в своём кресле и по весьма ограниченным соображениям решаешь, есть ли смысл в моих действиях, при этом называя себя человеком науки?  
Ким Чухэ прикрыл дверь, но остался на месте и раскрыл настройки звукозаписи в своём визионе.  
— Чего ты добиваешься, Криа?   
— О чём вы? — не понял тот. Прядь длинных медовых волос выбилась из-за уха, и он неловко её поправил.  
Чухэ неодобрительно цокнул языком и, отключив визион, вернулся к нему глазами.  
— Уровень зарядки аккумулятора Первого… определённое местоположение, в котором затруднителен поиск… пропавшая связь… я не верю в совпадения.  
— В чём вы пытаетесь меня обвинить? — нахмурился мужчина. — Зарядка не была завершена из-за экстренной тревоги! На что вы намекаете? По вашему мнению, пропажа Тэмина может…  
— Первого, — аккуратно и с улыбкой поправил Чухэ. — Избегайте, пожалуйста, любых попыток одушевления данного робототехнического изделия.  
Криа попятился и замолчал, стараясь справиться с эмоциями.  
— Полное моделирование не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, — продолжил тот. — Мы уже сотню раз обсуждали это, и мой ответ не изменится. На повестке дня совершенно другой вопрос.  
Криа прочистил горло и кивнул.  
— Вне зависимости от того, имеет ли вес моя точка зрения, я считаю, что при высокой вероятности контакта с гражданским населением разрешение на запуск оправдано. Любые тех-оперирующие бесполезны перед системами такого поколения.  
Чухэ неторопливо прошёл к своему столу и включил визоры.  
— Как я помню, отличия от конструкции Первого минимальны.  
— Верно. При небольшой доработке структура будет идентичной.  
Чухэ тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на пестрящий огнями ночной Сеул за широким окном.  
— Значит, небо над головой впервые с даты основания САД.  
— Впервые, — тихо подтвердил Криа.

_[ 3 ]_

— Я не понимаю, Криа…  
Профессор подозвал Джинки ближе к экранам, и тот неуверенно шагнул: раз, два. На третьем шаге правое колено подломилось, и он еле устоял на ногах, опираясь на подставленное предплечье.  
— Координация хромает? Как-нибудь подправлю, — пробормотал Криа и поставил окна друг рядом с другом.  
— Давай наглядно. Слева — твой исходник, справа — Тэмина. Видишь различия?  
— Тот, что справа, в три и четыре десятых раза длиннее.  
Криа мотнул ниже, показав бегунок, и Джинки еле заметно вздохнул.  
— Не надо мне тут, — остановил его Криа, — я не указываю тебе на длину. Посмотри внимательнее на переменные обращения.  
Джинки наклонился — по прищуру Криа понял, что последовательностью действий он, несмотря на показное неодобрение, доволен, — но различия в коде активировали смятение. Он не понимал — а значит, не знал, как реагировать.  
— Переменные обращения не определены.  
— Всё потому, что массив заполняется постепенно с выходного потока ещё где-то пятнадцати функций.  
— Кто его заполняет? — спросил Джинки, уже зная ответ и методы выполнения этой задачи.  
— Он сам, конечно же, — улыбнулся Криа и вернулся к экрану, выделяя строчку. — В двух словах, при достижении вот этого значения переменная считывает данные…  
— Нельзя.  
Криа поражённо обернулся. Джинки выпрямился и повернул в сторону голову с ещё не смоделированным лицом, пока прикрытым маской без прорезей.  
— О чём это ты…  
— Нельзя, — повторил Джинки. — Только не в этой функции.  
— Программа будет работать, — сказал Криа твёрдо, но Джинки услышал все интонации, проникнувшие в голос.  
— Будет, — подтвердил он. — Но не так, как ты хочешь. Это слишком… упрощённо. Людей нельзя упростить до такой структуры.  
Криа вернулся взглядом к экранам и медленно свернул окна, потёр глаза, не снимая очков. На фоновой неторопливо вертелся логотип небольшой, никому не известной компании Creator.  
— Сколько времени, как ты думаешь, я корплю над этим? Для меня оно настолько же простое, насколько и сложное для тебя, — покосился он на Джинки. — Второй год я добавляю новые факторы, все, которые только могу увидеть в окружающих меня людях. Я не рассчитывал на то, что ты назовёшь результат «упрощённым».  
Джинки опустил лицо.  
— Прости, Криа. Надо было точнее рассчитать…  
— Не извиняйся, — протестующе поднял тот ладонь и, встав, опустил её Джинки на плечо, чуть похлопав. — Я предпочитаю, чтобы мне ты всегда говорил правду. Неужели всё ещё пытаешься взломать свои настройки мне в угоду?  
— Я не хочу расстраивать Криа, — потянулся Джинки к нему. — Я хочу, чтобы Криа был счастлив. Не хочу расстраивать тебя, даже если прав.  
— Я знаю, — прошептал Криа и почувствовал сомкнувшиеся за спиной руки — тонкий каркас модели детского скелета, подогнанного для тестирования двигательного аппарата. «Мне ли не знать. Я написал тебе эти желания».

Сортировка в особый блок памяти происходила методично и скучновато. Пока формировалась и удалялась память, Джинки обычно плавал в интернете, желая найти что-либо интересное. Мусора там было больше всего, конечно: когда людям стало мало людей вокруг себя, они выборочно дублировали аспекты своего мира и стали с особой радостью заполнять новое, виртуальное пространство неинформативным социальным контентом.   
В этот раз фильтровать данные не хотелось, и Джинки, проверив удалённый мониторинг Криа и удостоверившись, что того на месте нет, запустил новую программу. Совсем недавно ему подогнали драйвера и оборудование для высококачественной имитации голоса. Раньше у него были дешёвые стандартные тона и оттенки, но для выбранной в итоге методики проведения эксперимента требовалось что-то особенное. С голосом-то было довольно просто, а вот в программе Тэмина они не осилили и половины задуманного. Проблема была ещё и в том, что Криа был человеком среднего достатка. Нужны спонсоры, подумал Джинки. Позволять кому-то, кроме Криа, работать над собой, копаться, менять его внутренности не хотелось, но Джинки знал, что Криа уже давно об этом подумывает. Делать всё в одиночку с мимолётной помощью друзей оказалось слишком сложно.  
«Криа, — позвал он по внутренней сети, — я смогу это сделать».  
«Сделать что?» — пришло через какое-то время.  
«Смогу пройти все тесты. Представишь меня как систему, предшествующую системе искусственного интеллекта. Все заинтересуются. Ты уже сделал меня, я работаю корректно. Это будет гарантией для других изделий».  
Криа связался напрямую.  
— Ты же знаешь, что не имеешь с системой-ии практически ничего общего. У тебя есть первоначальные настройки и очень много ограничений, за рамки которых ты никогда не выйдешь. Единственное, что в тебе от искусственного интеллекта, — это возможность самому выбирать алгоритмы своих действий. Но даже если так, всё это вертится вокруг меня.  
«Это значит, что ты согласен, — ответил Джинки. — Неважно, что ты скажешь им, я смогу соответствовать. Я не подведу».  
Выполняй то, что говорит тебе Криа, не огорчай Криа, не причиняй вред людям и особенно Криа — как будто Джинки не знал, насколько ограниченным он был. Но дело было не в нём, а в том, кто приблизится к смыслу слов «искусственный интеллект». Дело было в том, кто станет его продолжением, получив в основу данные текущего эксперимента.

_[ 1 ]_

Совершенно бесшумно включились датчики анализа окружающей среды и камеры, запустилась базовая программа имитации дыхания. Первый открыл глаза. Осуществлялось автоматическое беспроводное питание от очень слабого источника; заряд аккумулятора колебался на уровне одного процента. Было очень тихо.  
Первый сел на мягкой постели и огляделся, сразу наткнувшись на настороженный взгляд. Судя по окружающей обстановке, подобие домашней лаборатории с оборудованным спальным местом. По внутренней базе анализа сидящему на полу парню было не больше восемнадцати, и он явно не выглядел доброжелательно. Почему-то подключения по сети не было.  
— Ты же Первый?  
Датчики зафиксировали волну, но дальнейшей информации не поступило. Первый пощёлкал внутренние настройки и вспомнил, что прямо перед выходом для экономии заряда был отдан приказ отключить семантическое ядро. Криа тогда выглядел очень недовольным.  
— Ты меня понимаешь? — спросил парень.  
Подключения по сети всё ещё не было. Для анализа речи без ядра можно было попробовать сравнить по параметрам эти записи с другими из Вайр, для начала сошло бы, но не шла даже программа организации соединения. Неужели остаточный заряд как-то повредил чип-передатчик?  
Первый провёл пальцами по левому виску, определил инородные ткани. Вот как. Он только мог надеяться, что это не выглядело со стороны, как заплатка. Криа всегда говорил: для всех окружающих тебя людей ты человек. Они знают, что ненастоящий, но всё сделано так, что и поверить в твою начинку они не могут. Ты выглядишь в точности как человек, и для того, чтобы обмануть человеческое восприятие, этого достаточно. Как только они убеждаются в том, что внутри тебя — не биологические ткани, задача коммуникации провалена. К тебе уже не будут относиться так, как мы этого хотим.  
— Распознавание недоступно, — сказал он. — Нет подключения к Вайр.  
Парень кивнул и встал, чтобы из-за спины вытащить несколько разных кабелей.  
— Не знаю, какой разъём у тебя есть, но, насколько я понимаю, сейчас ты набрал минимальный заряд, а для этого беспроводному понадобился… — Он посмотрел на визион. — Час где-то.  
Первый тоже поднялся на ноги. Когда он добирался до берега, не сильно обращал внимание на аварийные отчёты, но, кажется, тогда плохо функционировала часть левой руки. Он сжал пальцы в кулак; никаких данных, выходящих за рамки допустимых. Кто-то подправил ему плату и сделал это хорошо.  
Парень протянул ему кабели.  
— Я воспринимаю простые жесты и эмоции, — сказал Первый и сделал пару шагов. — Спасибо за устранение поломки, кто бы это ни был.  
Парень кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись, и тряхнул проводами. Первый выбрал с самым широким каналом и пошёл следом — вниз по лестнице, на первый этаж. Ростом парень был выше, фигура пропорциональная, волосы не крашеные, цвет стандартный — память заполнялась идентификационными данными.

— Третичное ядро САД под лестницей, — указал Чонин направление. Он всё ещё не мог поверить: это и вправду был Первый. Ни человеческого имени, ни фамилии, только порядковый номер. Чонину казалось, что создатели должны любить свои творения, но даже Криа в своих докладах был очень сух и отстранён.  
Криа — та ещё загадка, о которой известно меньше, чем о его творении. Настоящее имя? Возраст? Место рождения, жительства? Основатель нынешней СREA Inc. с внушительным списком заслуг и открытий, гениальный учёный… О нём как о человеке не было известно ничего. Складывалось ощущение, что Криа не тратит время ни на что, кроме работы.   
Первый подключил один конец к стойке СКЭ в нише, следом расстегнул жилет и стянул водолазку, разлохматив светло-русые волосы. Нащупал, кажется, первый поясничный позвонок… Чонин шокированно раскрыл глаза, не успев понять, что случилось: брызнула кровь, тремя дорожками потекла к крестцу. Первый развёл дыру пальцами и просунул в неё второй конец кабеля: контроль СКЭ прошёлся квадратными белыми огоньками от основания гладкого, в ладонь диаметром конуса шпиля и до верха с косо срезанной панелью управления, натужно загудел.  
Первый вытер кровь рукавом и снова надел водолазку, оставив открытым часть пресса с еле заметными кубиками мышц, обернулся. Наклонил голову к плечу и сказал:  
— Не волнуйся. Это не больно.  
Чонин нервно засмеялся: интересный выбор ответа в такой ситуации — хотя, возможно, мысль о боли была первой, которая пришла ему в голову, заглушившаяся потом доводами о том, что железо не может её испытывать.  
— Я в гостиную, — указал он большим пальцем себе за спину. Первый серьёзно кивнул и встал по стойке смирно рядом с контролем, закрыл глаза. Чонин разглядывал его ещё минуту, но было похоже, что тот не реагировал на внешние раздражители в таком режиме. Он уже обернулся было, когда услышал:  
— Как только аккумулятор хоть немного зарядится, я уйду. Искренне прошу извинить за беспокойство.  
Чонин кивнул, не оборачиваясь, и, разблокировав дверь, вошёл.  
— Как прошло? — встрепенулся Чанёль негромко и тут же, косясь на прикрытого одеялом Минсока, опустил голос до шёпота. — Что мрачный такой?  
— Даже не знаю, как сказать, — приземлился Чонин рядом с ним. — Я знаю, что система-ии предполагает полное моделирование человеческой личности, но…   
Чанёль ждал ответа, не перебивая. Чонин покусал губы.  
— Я не понимаю, что подразумевает машина, когда говорит о боли или искренности.

_[ 2 ]_

Джинки прогнал воздух через микроклапаны. Он почти не проводил время в технических отделах: эксперименты ограничивались испытанием только на одной модели, оборудование ставили тоже только на Тэмина. Всё, что когда-либо меняли внутри него, было словно постройкой космодрома, на котором никогда не собирали космических аппаратов. Полубиологический слой сняли и теперь заполняли пустое пространство. Джинки сильно удивился, когда узнал, сколько разного оружия можно спрятать внутри человеческого тела.  
— Предвкушаешь? — спросил голос Чухэ. Джинки открыл глаза и легко нашёл главу исследовательского центра среди суетящихся ниже людей: только он был без маски и покрывающего голову материала.  
— Не думаю, — ответил он.  
Чухэ пролистнул отчёт на визионе и закрыл его, снова вернув Джинки своё внимание.  
— Маска очень кстати, — очертил он круг рядом со своим лицом. — Я помню, она была с тобой даже тогда, когда мы впервые включили тебя после разморозки проекта. Откуда она?  
— Её дал мне Криа, — подумав, сказал Джинки. — Это было ещё в то время, когда у меня не было лица. Возможно, ему было не по себе смотреть на конструкцию внутри моего черепа.  
— Если подумать, то сейчас тебе тоже не позволено иметь лицо.  
Установка завершилась, и платформа под ногами плавно поехала вниз. Джинки сошёл на пол, дал разрешение на отсоединение проводов и лёг в половинчатую капсулу — пока в ней хранились его наполовину живые клетки, к которым снова надо было подключиться. Технология была очень сложная и разрабатывалась специально для них двоих с Тэмином, потому что больше никому не нужна была настолько точная и кропотливая имитация человеческого тела.  
— Не пытайтесь заставить меня испытывать негативные эмоции, — вздохнул он. — Я прекрасно помню, какой договор мы заключили и какие ограничения он в себя включал.  
— «Полный контроль исходного кода», впоследствии «отсутствие прав на изменение», — со смаком процитировал Чухэ. — «Максимально позволенный заряд аккумулятора 5%», с появлением Первого, кстати, сниженный до единицы, «предоставление услуг защиты системы СКЭ и будущей САД», «полная изоляция»… ай-яй, — иронично прервал сам себя глава центра, — вот здесь осечка вышла.  
Джинки проигнорировал тираду.  
— Знаешь, что это?  
Пришлось посмотреть.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Джинки. — Я же создал САД.  
— Даже интересно, — преувеличенно картинно задумался Чухэ, глядя на микро-карточку между своими указательным и большим пальцами, — почему ты не язвишь, даже когда обстоятельства позволяют. Но, в общем-то, неважно, — отдал он чип одному из техников и сложил руки за спиной. — Жду не дождусь, когда приказывать тебе можно будет напрямую.  
Джинки почувствовал, как его голову аккуратно повернули направо. Вспыхнул индикатор боли: на коже сделали разрез и аккуратно вставили чип в нужное гнездо. Джинки затаил дыхание…  
Соединение с Вайр установилось, и в буфер хлынули потоки информации, различных обновлений, сообщений. Давно забытое чувство наполненности на секунду перетянуло на себя основную часть его ресурсов. Всё было почти как раньше, но кое-чего заметно не хватало.  
— Новый договор, — напомнил о себе Чухэ. — Можешь не открывать. Если хочешь наружу, выбора у тебя нет.  
Джинки принял условия.  
— Выбирай загрузку, — продолжил Чухэ. — Файлу автоматически даётся доступ к исходному коду. Ничего не удаляется, только блокируется, работоспособность проверяешь сам.  
— Готово, — доложил кто-то из персонала. Капсула подстроила себя под то, чтобы Джинки сел. Он потянулся; что-то в районе печени неприятно звякнуло, но это можно было пережить.  
Файл начал установку обновлений. Джинки вывел процесс прямо перед глазами: у него будет не больше наносекунды, чтобы перехватить доступ.  
— Инструктаж тебе читать не буду, сам всё знаешь, — чесал Чухэ языком. Джинки слушал его краем уха. — Очевидно, твоя функция на данный момент — замена Первого. Передатчик в тебе дублирует его данные, на картах ты будешь зафиксирован соответственно.  
— Понял, — тихо ответил Джинки.  
Чухэ широким жестом показал на один из выходов из лаборатории.  
— Карета подана.

«Передача карт и примерного местоположения».  
Джинки запрокинул голову и поднял маску с лица наверх. О щёки разбились крупные капли дождя, парочка залилась прямо в глаза. Он сморгнул влагу и улыбнулся. Вокруг царил шум лопастей лётов.  
— Кодовое Нулевой, передача закончена.  
Права на доступ к исходному коды были изменены.

 

_Из статьи печатного периодического издания «Наука и жизнь»  
Выпуск №56 от «1» сентября 2030 года_

…чей доклад на сотом съезде робототехнических достижений, проходившем месяц назад в Токио, несомненно, произвёл фурор. Наиболее значимым фактором в этом успехе было не само открытие, а то, что , защитивший докторскую степень в двадцать три года, достаточно известный в те годы человек, не предоставлял никаких данных в течение разработки своего проекта, а это, если верить его словам, более двадцати лет.   
Наикрупнейшая выставка, проходившая там же, занимала около двухсот отсеков, в которых любой желающий мог бы ознакомиться с новейшими разработками компаний. Не стоит труда догадаться, что отсек был наиболее популярен среди остальных. Тот, кто выстоял очередь, получал в своё распоряжение пять минут в обществе творения профессора. Очевидец, госпожа N, говорит, что вряд ли сможет забыть то, что испытала в тот момент. «Как им удалось сделать такие глаза? — пишет она в своём блоге. — Я не могла поверить в то, что передо мной сидит не человек, и тогда он сделал что-то со свой шеей и как будто отклеил слой кожи с правой стороны лица. Я запомнила только кучу мигающих огоньков… Сказал, что приходится делать это с каждым, кто-то даже пытался порезать его, пронеся нож. «Резать нельзя, Криа очень много средств потратил на заказ оболочки»… Вы знаете, что он зовёт профессора «Криа»? Наверное, от слова «creator»; это как мы зовём Бога — Создателем… Мне так сложно подобрать слова. Я видела перед собой человека, верно. Но этот человек был преданным рабом, всей душой любящим своего господина…»

_Из статьи электронного периодического издания «Наука и жизнь»  
Выпуск №158 от «1» марта 2039 года_

…произошло объединение ряда компаний, главной из которых будет являться Creator, в CREAcompany. Штаб-квартира расположена в Токио, в недавно построенном Neogenesis City. Научная группа была сформирована ещё в 2031 году, но на слияние компаний спонсоры согласились только сейчас.   
Как известно, продолжается работа над созданием системы искусственного интеллекта…

_[ 3 ]_

Комната была абсолютно пустой: четыре стены, пол, потолок, всё стерильно-белое. Можно было выдвинуть визор — технология нового поколения, только входящая в обиход. Криа сказал, что внутренний эксперимент проходит на первоначальной стадии предпоследнего блока тестов, в конце которых предполагался выход «в люди». Пока проверялось самое простое в организации: реакция на разные смоделированные ситуации и переносимость одиночества.  
Джинки по своему пропуску проскользнул в отдел сбора данных, через помещение которого можно было видеть комнату Тэмина, и, вторично просканировав пространство на всякий случай, подсоединился к замку. На взлом ушла минута, и он бесшумно зашёл, подойдя к сидящему у стены юноше. Шла зарядка аккумулятора в режиме экономии энергии. Джинки занял место у стены рядом, осторожно дотронувшись до плеча Тэмина пальцем.  
Тот вздохнул и открыл глаза.  
— А так? — улыбнулся Джинки.  
Тэмин непонимающе поморгал, повернувшись к нему, «пришёл в себя» — запустились все необходимые процессы.  
— Уж лучше, чем через датчики звука, — немного нахмурился он. — У меня такой всплеск был, когда ты в ладони хлопнул, что я аж подпрыгнул.  
— Я помню, — засмеялся Джинки. — Это разве не баг?  
— Не уверен, — расслабился Тэмин и сел удобнее, скрестив ноги. — Рассказывай.  
Джинки взял его за руку.  
— Датчики синхронизировались?  
— Ага.  
— Изображение?  
— Нет линии на тысячи, начиная с двести трёх.  
— А сейчас?  
— О, отлично. Ого, это такая погода сейчас на улице?  
Тэмин восторженно блеснул глазами.  
— Снег же ты ещё не ощущал? — хмыкнул Джинки. — В Токио он редко бывает. Можно поймать снежинки, но у человека…  
— Я знаю, — перебил Тэмин, — люди слишком тёплые для снега.  
— Над твоей вежливостью надо ещё поработать, — не одобрил Джинки.  
— С моей вежливостью всё в порядке, — отмахнулся Тэмин и улыбнулся. — Это просто ты, а ты бываешь таким занудой иногда. Что ещё новенького?  
Джинки нахмурился.  
— Что-то плохое? — обеспокоился Тэмин.  
— В научной группе явно выделилась часть, которая хочет разрабатывать универсальную систему-ии, — сказал Джинки. — Не заканчивать твою разработку. Все твои параметры настраивает Криа, и им это не нравится. Они хотят, чтобы ты сам обучался, но Криа считает первоначальные ограничения характера обязательными.  
— И к чему это может привести? — подался вперёд Тэмин. — Меня же закончат? Я даже наружу ни разу не выходил, я не хочу быть запертым здесь!  
— Тише, — шикнул на него Джинки. — Криа уже планирует экспериментальную группу. Не думаю, что он собирается отступать от намеченных планов.  
— Он настойчивый, — вздохнул Тэмин, — это успокаивает. А с другой стороны, ты помнишь, как он заставил меня читать? Как будто нельзя было переслать данные…  
— Он просто готовит тебя к настоящей жизни среди людей, — замявшись, ответил Джинки. — Нельзя сильно отличаться от человека, если хочешь быть полноценным членом общества. А человек воспринимает информацию посредством…  
— Не начинай, — оборвал его Тэмин с улыбкой.  
— Не буду, — согласился Джинки. — Мне пора.  
Тэмин сильно изменился в лице.  
— Почему так рано? Останься, — умоляюще протянул он, сжав ладонь. — В сети так много интересного…  
— Криа зовёт, — поднялся Джинки. Тэмин неохотно отпустил его. — Я приду ещё.  
— Я знаю.  
Джинки осторожно провёл по короткому ёжику тёмных волос. Тэмин грустно улыбнулся.

 

_Из выпуска новостей канала SAR  
«2» августа 2056 года_

…CREAcompany объявила о своём распаде на дочерние компании, среди которых встречаются такие наименования, как По неофициальной информации, причиной послужили разногласия между членами научной группы. Как известно, дальнейшая разработка планируется только компанией Z. Что касается основателя эксперимента, компании Creator, не было дано никаких заявлений…

_Из блога «AI» юзера AIslove  
запись от «30» апреля 2060 года_

…Значит, сначала они спиздили всю технологию, а сейчас собираются запускать шоу с трансляцией эксперимента. АХАХАХАХ! Я понятия не имею о том, что на самом деле являлось причиной разделения н.г., но очевидно, что главный мозг, Криа, они благополучно просрали. Пиздец! Я видел доклады Криа, которые он писал в восемнадцать (и я уже тогда их нихрена не понимал, к слову), у него уже тогда были какие-то наработки в этой области. Давайте-ка посчитаем: в 2005-ом он захотел этим заниматься, а его первый доклад с результатами был в 2030-ом. Нормально, да? Вот сколько лет он разрабатывал программу до того, как ему понадобилась помощь спонсоров. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он бы сделал всё сам, если бы не деньги. Ребят, я вангую: ничего у них не получится, потому что…

_Из интервью режиссёра Show me the AI  
«2» декабря 2061 года_

…провал или нет? Хах, с моей точки зрения это абсолютный успех. Таких высоких рейтингов я давно на канале не видел. Столько комментариев! Столько ссылок!   
— Что насчёт первоначальной цели эксперимента и итогового результата?  
— Вы спрашиваете не того человека. Хотя… вроде «Z» отказались давать какие-либо комментарии. Окей, это является сугубо личным мнением и может не совпадать с мнением компании, бла-бла… Короче, факты очевидны: её поведение в конце мало чем смахивало на поведение адекватного человека. Кто-то оч-чень сильно облажался, ха-ха…

_С сайта kpopw.kr, рубрика «HOT»  
«5» октября 2062 года_

…самая крупная ныне в ЮК корпорация CREA Industries (бывшая японская CREAcompany), владеющая основной частью компаний, занимающихся разработкой техники нового поколения, объявила о своём внедрении в индустрию развлечений, выкупив месяц назад небольшую компанию Y. На форумах, в свою очередь, ходят слухи о дебюте новой группы под лейблом Y. Говорят, что это будет бойз-бэнд из четырёх-пяти человек…

_[ 1 ]_

— Аммиак создаёт щелочную среду, необходимую для правильного окисления оксидационных красителей перекисью водорода, а ещё разрыхляет кутикулу. И под его действием волос набухает, увеличивается в размерах, открываются кутикула и поры, вследствие чего красящий состав свободно проникает в кортекс волоса…  
— И почему я должен это слушать.  
— Ты не только должен это слушать. Когда мы вернёмся, ты это сделаешь, и чтобы ты сделал всё правильно, а не как в прошлый раз, ты обязан знать, как это происходит.  
— Что ты как баба…  
— Ты ищешь или нет?  
Второй пнул камешек на берегу, проследив за тем, как его захлестнула волна, и уставился на Третьего.  
— Серьёзно? Воду я уже проверил. И если ты не заметил, то мы сейчас на территории ОКР.  
— И какой реакции ты от меня ждёшь? — вздёрнул бровь Третий. — «Вау! Мы наконец за границей!», а?  
— Скорее уж «Я прошвырнусь по магазинам, а ты вали на все четыре стороны», — пробормотал Второй и снова получил микрозаряд. Уж чего-чего, а энергии у Третьего всегда было выше крыши.  
— Уже который год я вынужден наблюдать твоё ограниченное представление обо мне, — снисходительно улыбнулся Третий и снял шлем. У него были светлые волосы, коротко остриженные на висках; черты лица — правильные, чётко очерченные.  
Сверху, со скалы, послышался натужный писк — поисковая тех-оперирующая обнаружила врага и активировала систему самоуничтожения. В ту же секунду в маленькой машинке на трёх колёсах появилась дыра в палец диаметром, и она затихла.  
— Достали уже, — сплюнул Второй и сложил пушку обратно в руку. — Куда Первый запропастился-то…  
— Мы ещё не поднимались наверх, — предложил Третий, — вообще не факт, что он где-то рядом с прибрежной линией.  
— По тем расчётам он не мог уйти далеко, — напомнил Второй. — А километр от заданной точки — это уже не сказать, что близко. Не мог же он пойти к людям, хах. Ки?  
Третий смотрел куда-то вверх по склону.  
— Чжонхён, — позвал он. — Смотри, там дом. Освещение есть.  
Тот скептически на него глянул.  
— Хочешь сказать, на карте ты его не заметил.  
— Я её вообще не открывал, не с моими программами поиск вести, — фыркнул Третий и зашагал вверх. Третий закатил глаза, но пошёл следом.  
По пути пришлось подстрелить ещё одну тех-оперирующую.  
— Приблизь и мне картинку тоже перекинь.  
— Сделай сеть приватную.  
— Так они ж всё равно зарегистрируют.  
— Да пох, главное, что данные не распознают. Никакого личного пространства!  
— Успокойся ты.  
Камера постепенно увеличивала изображение, восстанавливая разрешение. Поведение виднеющихся в окне трёх парней явно отличалось от спокойного; у двоих налицо были признаки волнения, неодобрения, можно было засечь какие-то проценты на шкале страха.  
— Неужели, — протянул Кибом.  
Дверь на крыльце открылась и закрылась, выпустив наружу ещё одного. Из его рук, плеч и груди, прорезая одежду, медленно вылезали запчасти, складываясь в разные виды оружия. Датчики распознали лицо и вывели в верхнюю правую часть экрана досье.  
Чжонхён оскалился и тоже запустил полноценную трансформацию.  
— Нашёлся, голубчик.  
Первый сошёл по ступенькам, повернувшись к Кибому. Тот покачал головой и отступил.  
«Если ты почувствуешь, что не справишься, я запущу генерацию заряда», — передал он по внутреннему каналу. «Я и не справлюсь, — сразу же ответил Чжонхён. — Никаких повреждений, процентов десять заряда есть: хватит на то, чтобы меня уложить дважды. Запускай прямо сейчас».

— Мне пришлось тащить его от берега, а ты говоришь, что всё нормально! — вспылил Чонин.  
— Я сказал, что твоя паранойя не имеет границ, — уже не так уверенно парировал Чанёль.  
Чонин глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.  
— Цель этой заварушки — узнать о защите САД, — провёл он ладонями перед собой. — Это можно сделать двумя способами, насколько я знаю: косвенно через данные Первого и напрямую через Нулевого, — ограничил он область справа и слева и сразу же ткнул пальцем в грудь открывшему было рот Чанёлю. — Никаких комментариев по поводу Нулевого. Я считаю, что нет дыма без огня, а особенно по этой теме. Ты знаешь, в каких годах был разморожен проект разработки системы-ии? Как раз через десяток лет появилась нынешняя САД! Так сложно сложить два и два?  
— Но Нулевой… — начал Чанёль.  
— Совсем необязательно, что у Нулевого такая же форма, как у Первого, — нетерпеливо перебил Чонин. — Чем он обязан быть, чтобы обеспечивать защиту САД, так это суперкомпьютером.  
— Ну ты и задрот, — вставил Минсок, не вмешивающийся в спор, и плотнее завернулся в одеяло. — Нравятся всякие современные технические штучки?  
— Не то чтобы нравятся, но кто бы говорил, хён, — отвлёкся от спора Чонин. — Неужели не понравилось копаться в нём?  
— Понравилось, — признал Минсок и зевнул. — Очень красиво и чисто всё сделано. Впрочем, к ПО я мало какого отношения имею, чтобы оценить всю гениальность…  
— И всё же, — напомнил о себе Чанёль, — я не думаю, что из-за этого сюда нагрянут военные, а нас отведут под трибунал за то, что мы «на время позаимствовали» передовую технологию страны, находящуюся в собственности у корпорации CREA.  
— Я думаю, что сюда вполне могут нагрянуть военные других стран, — поправил Чонин. — Потому что если бы не мы, то Первый сейчас был бы в недееспособном состоянии.  
Чанёль пристально посмотрел на него секунд пять.  
— У тебя паранойя, чувак, — подвёл он черту. — Серьёзно. И не употребляй кофеин.  
Минсок снова зевнул при виде детсадовской потасовки и спустил ноги с дивана. В животе урчало.  
— В любом случае, — попытался он, — то, что нам сейчас следует сделать, это по…  
Визион мигнул открытием парадной двери. Минсок нахмурился и, выпутавшись из одеяла, набрал защитный код и вышел из гостиной. В коридоре и у лестницы никого не было. Над табло САД вертелась заставка производителя, CREA, Inc.  
— Пап? — без особой надежды позвал Минсок.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Чонин за спиной. — А где..?  
— Как ты думаешь, сколько времени займёт создание имитации данных твоего визиона?   
— Это же н… — замолчал Чонин. — Хён, я возьму твою куртку и обувь?  
— Да пожалуйста, — меланхолично отозвался тот.  
— Куда ты? — взволнованно окликнул Чанёль. Чонин только отмахнулся, влезая в бутсы. — Эй!  
— Блин, без линзы выходить… А, пофиг!  
На визион Минсока снова пришло уведомление. Дверь захлопнулась.

«Здесь гражданский», — передал Кибом, наблюдая за короткими всполохами лазеров.  
«Смотри, чтобы не задело, — отстреливаясь, ответил Чжонхён. — Я ещё в прошлый раз осознал, что без сети как-то хреново».  
Он избегал сближения; Первый, впрочем, тоже не горел желанием взяться за дело всерьёз — всё это напоминало ленивую разминку. Можно было приметить некоторую заторможенность того: судя по отчётам, отсылаемым ООКонтинентов, для каждого значимого действия Первого обязан был быть запрос. Если его передвижения сейчас координируются начальством, то это плохо, подумал Кибом. Пусть всё разрешилось так, что фактических нарушений в расстановке и действиях воздушного флота не было, происходящее сейчас точно нарушало главный пункт конвенции, защищающий гражданские права.  
Кибом осторожно вытянул себе на экран карту, открытую в фоновых процессах у Чжонхёна, — тот послал неодобрительную эмоцию, но больше не отвлекался. Мигали только две подписанные точки — значит, не могло быть у Первого никакой связи по сети. Может, датчик повреждён? Кибом запустил полное обновление карты на всякий случай, написав «{жалостливо} Прости, я потом компенсирую». Чжонхён успел в развороте удостоить его выражением лица «Ага, как же». Процесс завершился, и Кибом нахмурился. Теперь точки было три, и новая появившаяся была подписана как «Первый». Он находился в паре десятков километров. Скорость сближения была высокой: возможно, он передвигался на лёте.  
Кибом перерассчитал свои координаты, но всё было правильно. Первый был у него прямо перед глазами.  
— Ки, врубай!  
Кибом запустил источник излучения. Нужно было пару минут, чтобы он разогнался, и помехи достигли уровня взаимодействия деталей конструкции. Подключение по сети в этом случае защитить было невозможно, поэтому оставалось только вербальное общение.  
— Ты это видишь? — выкрикнул он.  
— Может, ошибка?! — еле увернулся Чжонхён от подсечки. — Бл! Шустрый какой!  
Кибом проверил парня на крыльце: тот не двигался, в прострации наблюдая за творящимся на заднем дворе, и в опасную зону не попадал.  
— Не знаю, что они придумали, но надо заканчивать поскорее!

Свет от дома освещал происходящее. Чонин понимал: то, что атаковало Первого, не было тех-оперирующей — слишком умелые и быстрые действия, но и человеком тоже не было. Всё стало на места, когда он услышал фразы на английском от второго неизвестного, которого сперва и вовсе не заметил. Ухо различило только о какой-то ошибке и «быстрее». Первый совершенно точно не задействовал все свои ресурсы — возможно, аккумулятор почти не зарядился, или ещё в чём-то было дело, но даже так — никакие робототехнические изделия не могли сравниться с системами-ии, кроме них самих. Это был английский, и их было двое — значит, Второй и Третий. Были сконструированы Криа в 2220-ых и отданы двум странам, США и Японии, как дипломатический подарок. «Символ успешных деловых отношений» — провозглашали на торжественных презентациях. На самом деле ООКонтинентов выдвинули требования, увидев результат: либо полное уничтожение технологии, либо уравнивание по военной силе остальных стран с системами, подобными САД. Криа выбрал второй вариант, и Чонин тоже бы так сделал на его месте, но уже на протяжении года он задумывался о том, что лучше бы не было всего этого. САД и ей подобные продолжали бы взламывать, красть деньги и данные, зато остальные виды преступности были бы искорены. А что происходит сейчас? Вооружённый конфликт.  
Чонин вздрогнул от странного писка и очнулся от мыслей. Первый почему-то прекратил все атаки и застыл на месте в нелепой позе. Второй (насколько помнил Чонин по презентациям, у него было странное, но довольно приятное лицо) остановился рядом с тем и сплюнул на землю; всё оружие втягивалось обратно в его тело. Чонин некстати вспомнил недавно разработанный материал, состоящий из одного цельного куска, который хоть режь-кромсай — вернётся в исходное состояние. Возможно, и водолазка Первого была из этого материала. А как быть с кожей?..  
Второй сказал ему что-то. «Ты… идёшь с нами?» — неуверенно перевёл про себя Чонин. По английскому у него оценки всегда были не очень. «Ключ… кабель?» Третий подошёл к ним и действительно вытянул из кармашка на жилете провод — как раз по типу того, что Чонин недавно давал Первому для зарядки. «Где… разъём?» — ошарашенно вытаращился он на происходящее. Зачем им это? «Принудительно перезагрузить и… транспортировка?»  
— Нет!! — рванул Чонин вперёд, догадавшись. Первый, смотревший на противниках до этого, чуть повернул к нему голову. Бьющий по ушам писк не прекращался.  
— Не подходи! — выкрикнул он. — Излучение!  
Чонин как будто ударился о невидимую стену и замычал — ладонь закрыла ему рот. Третий, обхватив его сзади так, чтобы он не мог пошевелить руками, оттащил его назад на пару метров.  
— Не дёргайся, — услышал он на корейском под ухом. — Рядом со мной безопасно. А безопасность любых гражданских даже для нас на первом месте.  
Держали как в стальных тисках, даже слова сказать нельзя было. Чонин замычал громче, когда Второй обошёл Первого со спины и разрезал универсальным лазером жилет.  
— Ага, точно там, — засмеялся Третий сзади. — Эй, Чжонхён, посмотри где-нибудь в середине!  
— Что ты так внезапно язык поменял? — откликнулся тот.  
— Ты шутишь или правда тупой? — сострил Третий. Второй пожал плечами, пытаясь что-то нащупать в указанном месте.  
Перепалка была настолько живой, что у Чонина снова появилось нехорошее чувство в животе. Робототехнические изделия не должны были так говорить — да, это было мечтой человечества, начиная с двадцатого века, но при виде её исполнения становилось не по себе.  
— Чжонхён, — напряжённо сказал Третий. (Корейское имя? — промелькнуло у Чонина.) — То, что на карте… Если скорость та же, то у нас не больше минуты.  
— Нашёл уже, — ответил Второй. — Волокна ещё не полностью срослись, видно… Всё, подключаюсь.   
Первый посмотрел Чонину прямо в глаза (Чонин только отчаянно мотнул головой), а следом почему-то перевёл взгляд левее. Чонин смог различить, как он широко раскрыл веки.  
Писк усилился, и Чонина начало мутить. На лицо шлёпнулась первая капля, и через несколько секунд вокруг стояла стена дождя. Второй почему-то уже не сжимал его так сильно, и Чонин смог повернуть голову, чтобы вздрогнуть и вывернуться из чужой хватки.  
Это был ещё один — в той же форме, что и Первый, но без шлема, вместо которого была цельная маска со рваными краями — без глаз, носа или рта, с серебряными полосками, идущими из центра. Короткие светлые взъерошенные волосы от воды пожелтели.  
— Отойди, — услышал Чонин глухое и медленно попятился. — Дальше. Настолько далеко, насколько можешь.  
Чонин кивнул и повиновался. На достаточном расстоянии он включил визион и активировал увеличение — зрение было ни к чёрту. Неизвестный остановился рядом с Первым, стянул перчатку с правой руки. Первый зашевелил губами, но тот всё равно прикрыл ему глаза ладонью. Минуту ничего не происходило. Чонин вспомнил про капюшон и натянул его на голову, чувствуя, как начинают стучать зубы от прохлады.  
Когда неизвестный убрал руку, у Первого были закрыты веки. Чонин непонимающе смотрел на то, как проделывают то же самое с остальными нумерованными. Он опять вздрогнул, когда маска повернулась к нему, — в человеке, у которого не было видно лица, было что-то жуткое. Неизвестный подцепил её край с подбородка и подтянул её вверх, оставив на уровне носа. «Никому ни слова», высветилось у Чонина на визионе сообщение от неопределившегося идентификатора. Чонин поднял голову.  
Человек медленно поднял руку и приложил палец к приоткрывшимся губам. Писк стал настолько невыносимым, что перед глазами всё расплывалось. Чонин понял, что отключается.

_[ 2 ]_

— Где же многоуважаемый Криа? Мы не можем начинать без него.  
— Криа в данный момент не может присутствовать на совещании, — с извиняющимся видом развёл руками Ким Чухэ. — Думаю, всем понятна причина этого. Спешу всех заверить, сейчас он находится в изоляционном блоке, так как возникли некоторые проблемы. Очевидно, нам придётся перейти к подробному рассмотрению отчётов без него.  
Присутствующие ответили согласным молчанием. Прокашлявшись, Чухэ вывел в проекционную область нужные диаграммы.  
— Как мы знаем, датчик с идентификационными данными модели 01 мы активировали в области Тэгу. По приблизительным расчётам, траектория движения находится в пределах всевозможных погрешностей. Модерация действий осуществлялась в режиме онлайн, однако из-за некоторых неполадок в поставленном буквально несколько часов назад оборудовании возникал обрыв соединения. Скорее всего, причина этого в отсутствии тестирования и корректировки настроек приборов.  
Около десяти вечера три модели, 02, 03 и так называемая «01», вошли в контакт. К несчастью, связь прервалась как раз в тот момент, поэтому было доступно только наблюдение со стороны. Не было замечено никаких масштабных действий. Это подтвердили данные о расходе заряда уже после. Можно предположить, что состоялся некий… разговор.  
— Разговор?..  
— Поясните.  
— С удовольствием, — улыбнулся Чухэ. Со стороны генеральского места послышалось «Криа отчитывался гораздо лучше» и поддакивание со стороны кресла военного советника. Чухэ позволил себе закатить глаза: в армии он не был. — Первое, что бросается в глаза, это предоставленная запись. Включаю её для прослушивания.  
Проекция разрослась экранами, направленными в сторону каждого из кресел. Пошёл звук. Не было слышно ничего, кроме ровного и тихого дыхания, видимость была практически нулевая.  
— В данном случае я посчитал нужным включить запись камер без наложений анализирующих устройств, — быстро прокомментировал Чухэ.  
Через несколько секунд вдалеке появился свет, который при довольно быстром приближении оказался светом из окон жилого дома. Фокус только на мгновение сместился на него и тут же вернулся к предыдущей точке.  
— Замечу, — поставил запись на паузу Чухэ, — что в этот момент была запущена ранее ни разу не задействованная программа. Её смысл сводился к генерации волн определённой частоты. Кто установил её на модель, непонятно, сейчас идёт внутреннее расследование, но скорее всего, смысл оно не даст. Вполне возможно, что она просто входила в базовый пакет, написанный Криа ещё несколько лет назад. Продолжаю.  
Запись прервалась. Следующим кадром было незнакомое лицо — глаза были направлены прямо на просматривающих запись. Какое-то движение губ, незаметное, беззвучное. Глаза медленно закатились, а веки чуть опустились. Запись пошла помехами. И — второе незнакомое лицо и ровно те же действия. Тот же самый путь обратно.  
Чухэ выключил запись и вывел вместо неё изображения.  
— Как вы могли догадаться, это были модели 02 и 03. Что же сделала модель 00, заменяющая на данный момент модель 01, в этом взаимодействии?  
— Мы знаем, что несколько часов назад Второй и Третий вернулись в первоначальную точку своего нахождения. Отчёты не выявили никаких аномалий.  
Чухэ многозначительно кивнул.  
— Если не учитывать неисправность аппаратуры, задание моделью 00 было выполнено блестяще. С другой стороны, фактор неисправности вносит в результат неопределённость.  
— Что говорит Нулевой относительно дополнения записей данными своей памяти?  
— Опять же, к сожалению, — выделил последнее Чухэ слово, — похоже на то, что первоначальная трансляция данных была настроена на перенаправление их на сервер без сохранения на самом устройстве. Мы не думали, что это будет ошибкой, так как память Нулевого является единственным элементом, который по первоначальному договору не подлежит ни изъятию, ни какому-либо изменению, включающему в себя обязательное для данных моделей форматирование-проверку при первом запуске. При этом Нулевой говорит, что просил об этом одного из техников, однако по регламенту им запрещено контактировать с ним.  
— Почему он не попросил об этом Вас?  
Чухэ перевёл дух и натяжно улыбнулся.  
— Так или иначе, господа, перед вами теперь стоит только один вопрос: верите ли _вы_ в совпадения?

 

_июнь, 2063 год  
программа «SHINee SHOWTIME»_

[ 11:02 PM ]  
Верхняя угловая камера в режиме ночной съёмки. Свет погашен, оставлена только пара ночников. Пять разложенных футонов на полу, три заняты. Минхо лежит на животе щекой на подушке, наполовину под одеялом. Онью сидит, уткнувшись в телефон. Тэмин лежит на спине, сначала неподвижно, затем начинает елозить руками и ногами по полу, словно делая «ангела» в снегу. Между ними тремя два пустых места.  
— Хён, — уныло тянет Минхо, — расскажи, как было в Академии.  
Онью отрывается от телефона.  
— Ну… обыкновенно.  
— У тебя-то, наверное, проблем с пением не было.  
Онью откладывает телефон.  
— Вовсе нет. Сначала было очень сложно управлять голосом.  
— Ты же пел ещё со школы, — вставляет Тэмин.  
— Да, — покладисто соглашается Онью. — Но это не отменяет того, что, пока мне ставили голос, мне было очень тяжело.  
— М-м, — с плаксивыми нотками тянет Тэмин, — завидую. Минхо-хён тоже завидует, верно?  
— Есть немного.  
Онью меняет позу, подкладывая ноги под себя.  
— Я, например, не так хорош в танцах и актёрской игре. В последнем я вообще нуб полный, если честно.  
— Так и у меня далеко не всё сразу начало получаться! Я просто с детства хотел танцевать и делал всё возможное.  
— Всё равно, у кого-то это от природы, а кто-то…   
В комнату входит Ки в пижаме, вытирающий голову полотенцем.  
— Хён, не начинай.  
— Так это же…  
— Спать. Выключаю свет.  
— А Чжонхён-хён?  
— Сам дорогу найдёт.  
— Не ругайся потом.  
…  
— {цензура}!  
— Прости-прости. 

_Из отчёта о предварительных данных  
№0(1-1-0) от «11» октября 2062 года_

…полная замена блока памяти. При этом предполагается ощутимое влияние на работу программ. Эксперимент по созданию так называемых «воспоминаний», состоящих из структурированных сфабрикованных данных, планируется через четыре дня. При этом после возобновления работы подопытный уже должен быть в нужной среде. Для создания предполагаемых данных для анализа, «ощущений», определены люди из экспериментальной группы, играющие роль родителей. Так как эксперимент для обоих испытуемых планируется проводить в одной среде, приводится тщательный контроль графика, действий экспериментальной группы и реплик…

_Из отчёта о предварительных данных  
№0(1-1-5) от «11» октября 2062 года_

…часть контактной экспериментальной группы, у которой не будет никаких знаний о сути эксперимента. По закону информирование о наличии эксперимента будет проведено и составлен договор оказания услуг. Во Вложении 1 приведены досье…  
…сформулированный договор о неразглашении был подписан каждым. Определённые договором суммы были также выплачены…  
…риски осознаваемы полностью. При неудачном исходе компания CREA Industries готова понести ответственность…

_июнь, 2063 год  
программа «SHINee SHOWTIME»_

[ 09:50 AM ]   
— Наша группа имеет полностью экспериментальный характер. Музыка, танцы, даже выбор участников проводился случайным образом.  
— Это не аргумент!  
— Серьёзно.  
— Н-н… No. Убери это выражение со своего лица, ты и так страшный, Минхо.   
— Ки, соберись уже и прыгай, или я тебя столкну.  
— Ты не можешь, это запрещено правилами безопасного поведения при банджи-джампинге.  
— Ты мужик или где?!  
— Вы все сжульничали!! Почему только я выкинул камень?!  
— Мистер, он готов.  
— Не готов я!!!

_июнь, 2063 год  
Line-чат с SHINee_

zzz: Вы дружная группа?  
SHINee: Привет, это Чжонхён. Я думаю, что несмотря на то, что мы вместе только год, даже меньше, наши отношения очень смахивают на семейные. Мы хорошо общаемся, но не можем сосуществовать без ругательств, а жить вместе всё равно приходится. Обсуждать там проблемы и мириться, чтобы жизнь вошла в мирное русло. Спасибо за вопрос!

zzz: А кто тогда наиболее и наименее конфликтный?  
SHINee: Всем привет, это Ки из группы SHINee! Честно говоря, самый неконфликтный из нас человек — это Онью-хён. Ему нетрудно мириться с нашими недостатками. Он вообще человек очень простой, может замять дело улыбкой. Но он также лидер, поэтому ему приходится довольно часто указывать на наши проколы, но он всегда делает это очень корректно. Что касается второй части вопроса — думаю, что остальные примерно на одинаковом уровне. Правда, у Тэмина иногда случаются заскоки, но он самый младший из нас, это неудивительно. В общем, спасибо за ваши вопросы! Встретимся на концерте японского арена-тура!

_[ 1 ]_

— Очнулся?  
Голова трещала. Чонин сел на постели, осмотрелся. Он был в своей детской комнате, рядом с кроватью были приставлены два стула, один из которых был занят лохматым и сонным Минсоком.  
— Даже не знаю, можно ли тебе после произошедшего, но держи.  
Чонин автоматически принял стакан с прозрачной жидкостью. Пахла она гадко, но самочувствие было ещё более поганым. Он зажал себе нос и прикончил лекарство в несколько глотков. Сразу же полегчало.  
— Пойдём, — встал и направился к двери Минсок. — Нас ждёт неотложное дело.  
Чонин протёр глаза и слез на пол. Кто переодевал его в домашнюю одежду, он знать не хотел, но носки были его любимые, в полосочку. Визион мигал уведомлениями, и Чонин, просмотрев превью, очистил экран проекции — ничего важного. На часах было восемь утра.  
В гостиной ожидала писанная маслом картина. На левом диване сидел незнакомый парень в шмотках Минсока с неопределённым выражением лица. На диван напротив с ногами забрался Чанёль и держал того на мушке водяного пистолета с примотанным к нему шокером. Судя по тому, что волосы у незнакомого парня были влажные, первой частью приспособления Чанёль воспользовался. Минсок обвёл гостиную ладонью и, комически пожав плечами, отправился на кухню.  
— Что здесь происходит? — поинтересовался Чонин.  
Чанёль незаметно выдохнул, покосившись на него. Незнакомец вскинул голову.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил он, и Чонин вспомнил то, что было предыдущим вечером. Встреча в бухте, ремонт, подзарядка, нумерованные, человек в маске. Первый.  
— Да, через несколько часов точно будет, — слабо улыбнулся Чонин. — И всё-таки, что здесь происходит?  
— Можно? — привстал Первый, посмотрев на Чанёля. Тот хмуро кивнул (Чонин старательно погасил в себе смешок), и Первый встал нормально. — Вчера я нашёл тебя без сознания, перенёс в дом. Остальные были в таком же состоянии, но угроз здоровью не было. Я посчитал своим долгом остаться, заодно завершить зарядку…  
— Погоди, — вставил Чонин. — Теперь ты понимаешь речь?  
Первый наморщил лоб, и за вышколенным выражением лица прорезались подростковые черты.  
— Выходит, что так. Память за некоторый период стёрта, но вроде никаких проблем с ПО. Я проверил, появилась сеть. Правда, не знаю, каким образом, если датчик был неисправен… Примечание: связаться ни с кем я не могу, доступ закрыт. Это странно, — почти отчитался он.  
— Разве не можешь заглянуть во внутренние настройки? — недоверчиво спросил Чанёль, но пистолет опустил. Чонин подумал: неужели нельзя было выслушать его раньше, а не сидеть нервничать так всю ночь или сколько там?  
— На данный момент я пользователь по отношению к системе, — повернулся к нему Первый и ещё сильнее выпрямился. — Остальная память не затронута, но, видимо, все доступные процессы выполняются в фоновом режиме. Не знаю, как объяснить, — задумался он и снова чуть сгорбился. — Наверное, сейчас я как простой человек. База данных и анализ информации, остальные функции заблокированы. Криа ещё никогда не включал мне такой режим.  
— Стоп-стоп, а откуда у тебя всё-таки появилась сеть? — запротестовал Чанёль. — Как это могло произойти? Хён сказал, что даже если восстановить повреждение, нужного ПО уже не будет, и… — замолчал он и резко развёл руки с непонимающим лицом.  
Первый чуть нахмурился.  
— Это странно. Я не знаю.  
Чонин подмечал эти незаметные на первый взгляд мелочи и не мог сложить две картинки. Во всех новостях отдающий честь Первый представлял собой гордость нации; вчера он был сосредоточенным и даже в полуисправном состоянии не выражал никаких эмоций. То, что сейчас видит он, — это то, что видит Криа в своих лабораториях, когда не объявлена военная тревога? То, что создал Криа? Или это всё-таки тот человек в маске…  
— А как ты тогда можешь знать, что у тебя работает сеть? — Чанёль оживился, придумав вопрос.  
— Так же, как и вы: смотрите на визион и видите, что он активен, а я… — неожиданно запнулся он и поднял левую руку.  
На запястье не было никакого внешнего устройства; проекция экрана появилась из ниоткуда и зависла там, где находится она у стандартного визиона. Первый с непонятным выражением лица смотрел на неё, пока она не свернулась.  
— Очень неудобно признавать, но я действительно не имею понятия, что происходит, — каким-то изменившимся голосом закончил он.  
Повисла тишина.  
— Так, — сказал Чанёль весомо, хлопнув ладонями по дивану, — пойдём-ка, я хочу проверить кое-что.

— Всё ок? — тихо спросил Чонин, сложил руки на спинке стула и лёг на них щекой. Первый еле заметно кивнул с нейтральной миной: подключения в затылочной части головы и от спины не позволяли свободно двигаться — хотя больше не позволял взгляд Чанёля, который очень аккуратно прикасался к оборудованию отца Минсока. — Иногда, очень редко, но Чанёль-хён вспоминает, что закончил программу «ПО робототехники». Он не работает по специальности…  
— Потому что я ненавидел свой универ, — громко сказал Чанёль, клацая по небольшим панелям управления вычислительного центра, которых было штук пять. — И сейчас ненавижу. Надо было идти на музыкальный… Да здесь чёрт ногу сломит, пока найдёт чип нужный. Ты-то сам в курсе, что у тебя их дофига? Каждый с разными программами. Эй, Первый?  
— Я? — вздрогнул тот и — Чонин не поверил глазам — слабо улыбнулся. — Нет, я не могу. Этим занимается Криа. Мне сложно самому себя конструировать.  
— Кри-иа, — протянул Чанёль неодобрительно и создал себе проекцию клавиатуры, смахнув панели управления вбок. — Скользкий тип. Заграбастал себе половину компаний в стране и жирует на комиссиях с твоего создания.  
Чонин наблюдал, как каменеет с каждым словом лицо Первого.  
— Это не так.  
— А как «так»? — обернулся на него Чанёль на пару секунд.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — кивнул сам себе Первый, смотря прямо перед собой. — У Криа нет никакой действительной власти в компании. Он же даже не глава научной группы… Он участвует только в ведении моего проекта. По договору всем остальным обеспечивает его компания. У него нет никакого движимого и недвижимого имущества. Живёт в корпусе в одном блоке со мной.  
— Какой он человек? — включился в диалог Чонин, подъехав к нему на своём стуле.  
Первый чуть прикрыл глаза — выражение лица смягчилось.  
— Добрый. Заботливый. Он обращается со мной, как с младшим братом.  
— Забавно, — прокомментировал Чанёль, глядя в экран. — Я нашёл передатчик. Знаешь, на чьё имя у тебя идентификация проставлена? Ли Тэмин.   
Первый медленно перевёл взгляд с Чонина на того.  
— Так меня зовёт Криа.  
— А на какое имя была идентификация раньше? — листал Чанёль страницы.  
— Не было имени, — понизил голос Первый. — Только номер модели, 01.  
Чонин тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты и правда не помнишь.  
— О чём ты?  
Зрачки с тёмно-карей радужкой снова обратились к нему. Чонин прогнал чувство того, что много-много камер за этой оболочкой смотрит на него, наблюдает за ним, анализирует каждое его действие, и помотал головой. Он не знал, стоит ли рассказывать о человеке в маске, особенно после последних его слов. Что может произойти, если он проговорится? Наверное, проверять не стоило…  
— Если судить по конструкции, — напомнил о себе Чанёль, — то да, что-то похожее на визион у тебя в руке есть. Вызов происходит по какому-то запросу, понятия не имею какому, но это логично, если датчики движения не были задействованы. Может, когда ты говоришь слово «визион»?  
— М-м, — согласился Первый. — Похоже, когда думаю.  
Проекция над его рукой свернулась и развернулась, и так несколько раз.  
— Жесть, — откинулся Чанёль на спинку стула. — Я даже не могу представить, как ты «думаешь». Моих знаний и фантазии тупо не хватает.   
Первый вежливо улыбнулся. Чонину почему-то стало смешно — было настолько очевидно, что Чанёль тому не нравится, но кто в этом был виноват. Может, Первый не любит умываться.  
— У тебя что, сбиты настройки даты и времени? — Заметив что-то на экранах, Чанёль сощурился и приблизился к ним. — Поставить тебе правильные?  
— Поставь, — кивнул Первый (Чонин явно уловил мимолётное снисхождение и снова чуть не прыснул).  
— 2239, август. Какое число сегодня?  
— Двадцатое, — откликнулся Чонин и таки широко улыбнулся Первому.  
— Готово, — одним широким жестом Чанёль убрал все проекции, — отключаю. Толка от меня больше никакого.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил тот, когда можно было надеть майку. — Чувствую себя дееспособным на десять процентов. Ещё раз прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства.  
— Да ничего, — махнул Чонин рукой. — Как тебя звать? По номеру или имени?  
— Конечно, по имени, — хохотнул Чанёль, потягиваясь. — Не так ли, господин 109 в общем рейтинге успеваемости за первый курс?  
Чонин скривился.  
— За это ты мне одолжишь твою запасную линзу.  
— А что с твоей?  
— Разбираться надо.  
— Ладно, одолжу.  
Тэмин улыбался — было прекрасно видно, как он себя сдерживал, но уголки губ тянулись вверх. Чонин обомлел.  
— Ты понял подкол?  
— Конечно, — кивнул тот. — В среднем на потоке 150 учеников.  
Чонин вздохнул:  
— Простой факт от системы искусственного интеллекта ранил меня гораздо больше.  
Тэмин прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
— Прости.   
Было _видно_ , что ему смешно, и Чонин не знал, чем восхищаться сильнее в этом случае: программой, которая указывает ему эту эмоцию, или железками, которые настолько живо выполняют требование программы.

— Ты, эм… ешь?  
Сидящему во главе стола Минсоку следовало идти в актёры. Вся мировая неловкость могла быть отражена в выражении его лица. Тэмин выставил перед собой ладонь и отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Я могу, но не думаю, что сейчас стоит.  
— Почему? — уже вооружился Чонин столовыми приборами.  
— Потому что я понятия не имею, что сейчас находится внутри меня, — пояснил тот. — Мои модификации наверняка не оставили место системе, имитирующей пищеварительную. Если я что-то съем, я не уверен, что после этого мне не придётся доставать эту пищу обратно не совсем… естественным путём.  
— Это… — задумался Минсок.  
— Блевать, что ли? — без раздумий ляпнул Чанёль.  
Чонин подпёр щёку ладонью и ткнул палочками массу в контейнере.  
— Приятного аппетита.   
— А ты можешь определить вкус блюда? Нравится он тебе или нет?  
Исследовательский интерес Чанёля, подпаленный подозрением, не спешил утихать. Тэмин коротко кивнул.  
— А как была сделана программа? На основе данных опроса составлялась? Солёный или сладкий, дрянь или вкуснятина, потом ответы ставились в соответствие с химическим анализом состава с погрешностью на индивидуальные вкусы, а у тебя как раз во рту датчики для определения?  
Тэмин поморгал пару раз.  
— Понятия не имею. У меня же нет доступа к исходному коду, да и если бы был, я всё равно не разбираюсь в программировании.  
— Как ты можешь не знать, каким образом работаешь? — удивился Чанёль.  
Тэмин мило улыбнулся.  
— Так же, как и большинство людей понятия не имеет, каким образом работает их организм.  
— Тебя уели, — заключил Минсок сочувствующе.  
Чанёль быстро изобразил из себя оскорблённую невинность и принялся за завтрак.  
— Можешь посидеть в гостиной, — извиняюще приподнял плечи Минсок. — Я включу визор с новостями. Мы быстро, а потом обсудим, как быть.  
— Как скажете, — еле заметно поклонился Тэмин и вышел.  
— Пусть валит поскорее, — наклонившись к оставшимся двум, шёпотом сказал Чанёль. — Нравится он нам или нет, ему не следует здесь находиться. Если CREA обнаружат, засудить нас за мелочи — пустяк.  
— Пусть решает сам, что ему делать, — раздражённо скрестил руки на груди Чонин.   
— Если вы сейчас же не заткнётесь оба, — негромко сказал Минсок и указал палочками сначала на Чанёля, а потом на Чонина, — то этот молодой господин будет заниматься настройкой САД, на которой ПО не обновлялась лет пять, а этот молодой господин удостоится чести знать, какова его мама, узнавшая оценки своего сына, в гневе.   
— Стукач, — обиженно буркнул Чонин.  
— …и эксплуататор, — тем же тоном добавил Чанёль, но оба послушно заработали челюстями и замолчали.

Это было странно. Военные новости не содержали в себе ничего конкретного, но сводки о Первом были — и они не имели ничего общего с реальностью. Прокрутив воспоминания, Тэмин решил, что связь с ним должна была быть потеряна на воздушном судне, но информация была об успешном завершении миссии и возвращении в альма-матер. Может быть, данные были сфабрикованными, и поиски всё ещё продолжались? Но откуда тогда данные с карт? Конкретно эта не была засекреченной и распространялась через приложение, и каждый мог проверить местонахождение.  
— Ну… чисто теоретически, — неуверенно сказал Чанёль, — твой датчик какое-то время был неисправен. Пока связь недоступна, можно присвоить эти данные какому-либо другому устройству… как-то так.  
— Почему у меня другое имя, — пробормотал Тэмин, глядя на свои руки, сцепленные в замок. — Кто-то точно залез внутрь меня, и он же стёр память. Но кто это мог быть? Доступ к исходному коду имеет только Криа, да и то при жесточайшем контроле со стороны главы исследовательского центра…  
— Почему так? — положил ему руку на плечо Чонин.  
— Не знаю подробностей, — вздохнул Тэмин. — Но так со всем, что имеет ко мне отношение.  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
Тэмин задумался на несколько секунд и следом решительно встал.  
— Я должен вернуться.  
— А тебе хочется? — спросил Минсок с дивана напротив. — Кажется, это отличный шанс скрыться от наблюдения и делать то, что хочется.  
— Я хочу знать, кто это сделал и зачем, — ответил Тэмин. — А ответ может мне дать только один человек.

_[ 2 ]_

— Криа, — протянул Чухэ. — Человек, основавший компанию, которая стала основой нынешней корпорации. Самой большой в Объединённой Корее и в ряде других государств. Не расскажешь мне о нём?  
Джинки неловко улыбнулся. Сидеть в любом из двух кресел, поставленных напротив рабочего места, было одинаково неудобно: они словно засасывали в себя и лишали уверенности в себе из-за невозможности выпрямить спину.  
— Я уже рассказал всё, что только можно.  
— Не может этого быть, — развернул проекционный экран и клавиатуру Чухэ. — С учётом предполагаемого объёма твоей памяти, и жизни не хватило бы, чтобы рассказать о нём.  
Джинки оглянулся по сторонам, но в кабинете решительно не было ничего интересного.  
— Люди обобщают свои воспоминания. Даже не учитывая фактор ненадёжности человеческого мозга, человек не может рассказать всё в деталях.  
— Но ты можешь.  
— Я могу показать.  
Чухэ отвлёкся и уставился ему в глаза.  
— Но не станешь.  
— И как вы догадались.  
— Что ж, — стараясь скрыть уязвлённость, прочистил горло Чухэ. — Тогда расскажи мне о той программе.  
— О какой именно? — с участием поинтересовался Джинки.  
— О той, которую ты запустил на выполнении задания в 21:55.  
— Я могу прислать вам доклад, — сказал Джинки. Раздался звук уведомления визиона. — Собственно, написана она была не мной, а Футоварой Сумией, одним из научных разработчиков ПО для робототехнического изделия, которое было подарено Японии. Они были вправе менять начинку, поэтому на данный момент Третий практически на 70% состоит из аккумуляторов. Его основной метод защиты — не боевые искусства, как было презентовано на Пятой Международной выставке, а именно эта программа.  
— Ближе к делу. В чём заключается её смысл?  
— Существует некоторый диапазон частот, которые создают настолько сильные помехи в цепи, что система… как сказать, чтобы было понятно. Система зависает, и изделие не может двигаться.  
— Первый знал об этом? — холодным тоном спросил Чухэ.  
— Нет, — пожал Джинки плечами. — В тот момент не было никаких оповещений относительно вступления в военные действия каких-либо других систем-ии. Никаких инструктажей проведено не было.  
Ким Чухэ медленно встал и сжал кулаки.  
— Я знал, чего ты добиваешься, — процедил он. — И надо сказать, ты того добился. Но так просто тебе с рук это не сойдёт.  
— На меня не существует способов давления, — подал Джинки плечами и покосился в окно. Тучи с вечера предыдущего дня так и не разошлись.  
Чухэ внезапно расслабился.  
— Есть один, — повернулся он к Джинки спиной. — И он очень долго был у нас в руках.  
Джинки напрягся и тоже встал.  
— По договору…  
— Если подумать, — перебил его Чухэ и обернулся. Его лицо вновь стало добродушным, и не было никаких следов предыдущих эмоций, — то сейчас ты выполняешь все нужные нам функции. Ты даже лучше.  
Он сделал шаг вперёд, к нему, и Джинки отступил, снова утонув в кресле. Чухэ улыбался.  
— Как легко, оказывается, можно в данном случае поменять местами экспериментальный и истинный образцы.

_[ 1 ]_

Прощались у двери. Минсок старательно сдерживал вопрос о том, как получилось взломать охранную систему.  
— Просто загружаешь карту и идёшь в нужную тебе сторону, — объяснял он. — Вот так. Потом точку ставишь. Потом конечную… ага. Понял?  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Тэмин. — Мне очень неловко за то, что приходится объяснять, как работает визион. Я никогда раньше не имел дело с данными программами в таком интерфейсе, поэтому и приходится…  
Минсок улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу.  
— Я всё понимаю, не оправдывайся.  
— Одежда… — вспомнил и заикнулся было Тэмин.  
— Да прекрати, не походишь же в военном по городу. Чонин только рад был.  
— А где он, кстати?  
Минсок осмотрелся и даже заглянул в гостиную. Там, как и всегда, на облюбованном диване валялся Чанёль. «Не хочешь проявить вежливость?» — прошипел Минсок. Чанёль глянул на того скептически, и Минсок не стал настаивать.  
— Наверху, наверное, — ответил он Тэмину. Тот еле заметно погрустнел, но выпрямился и натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Тогда передайте ему мои благодарности за всё, что он сделал. И спасибо за зарядку, ремонт и…  
— Кабель взял? — вспомнил Минсок. Тэмин кивнул и похлопал по боку одолженного рюкзака за спиной. — Тогда ладно. Как всё разрешится, сообщи, если будет возможность.  
Улыбка Тэмина стала гораздо искреннее.  
— Обязательно.  
— Знакомство с Первым честь, сэр, — пробасил Минсок и козырнул. Тэмин сдержал смех и поклонился в традиционном стиле.

— Хён!!!  
Топот по лестнице был отменным.  
— Тэмин ушёл пять минут назад, — скучающе протянул Минсок.   
— Хён, кинь мне ключ!  
Чонин нарисовался в дверях в полной экипировке, готовый к длительным путешествиям. Минсок сначала не понял, о чём он, а потом шокированно вытаращился и для верности посмотрел на реакцию Чанёля. У того на лице было читалось «Чонин снова дурит, даже интересно послушать, что он придумал на этот раз».  
— Это очень плохая идея, — сделал Чанёль акцент на каждом слове.   
Чонин не обратил внимания и потряс левой рукой.  
— Я его на автопилоте направлю обратно, не волнуйся, — заныл он, чуть ли не подпрыгивая.  
Минсок вздохнул, включил визион и подошёл к нему.  
— Из меня будет отвратительный отец.  
— Спасибо, хён! — чмокнул его в щёку Чонин, когда программа дала оповещение.  
— Пиши, где вы.  
— Ладно.  
— Я буду звонить, и только попробуй не ответить. Я за тебя отвечаю, вообще-то!  
— Я буду с Первым, — сверкнул тот улыбкой, — что может мне угрожать?  
Пиликнула охранная система, дверь закрылась бесшумно.  
— Именно потому, что ты будешь с Первым… — выдохнул Минсок и вернулся на своё место.  
— Дуракам везёт, хён, — серьёзно сказал Чанёль, водя по экрану.  
— Ты разве не волнуешься… ты что? — ошалело приземлился рядом с ним Минсок. — Как ты к нему вообще прицепил отслеживание?  
— Подключился напрямую, пока была моя очередь дежурить, и скопипастил необходимые параметры.  
— Какой ты всё-таки хитрожопый.  
Чанёль широко улыбнулся.

Тэмин подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда электромагнитная полоска под его кроссовками (одолженными уже у Минсока) завибрировала и по ней пробежалась волна света. Он вспомнил, что это знак приближения транспорта. В городах эти дороги горели постоянно, превращая их в красочные рождественские ёлки, в удалённых же областях ради экономии были введены только предупреждающие огни в момент задействования трассы. Тэмин шагнул в траву, надеясь, что покрытие подошв от этого не повредится, и повернул голову к быстро подъезжающему кэбу. Он видел, что эта полоса вела прямо в приютивший его дом, поэтому надеялся, что это не знакомые жильцы, решившие слинять подальше от проблем, которые он мог принести и уже принёс вместе с собой.  
Кэб остановился прямо напротив него; скользнула вверх дверь.  
— Я подумал, что пешком ты будешь добираться очень долго, — чуть высунулся из капсулы Чонин, почёсывая нос, — а ты ещё и не совсем ориентируешься в окружающем мире, поэтому решил, что тебя стоит проводить.  
Тэмин помялся в сомнениях: добраться быстро и с грызущей совестью или медленно?  
— Ты уверен?  
— Залезай, — махнул Чонин и подвинулся. Тэмин сделал глубокий вдох, как перед погружением, и, поднявшись на подножку, сел рядом.   
«Кэб готов для дальнейшего путешествия, — сказал приятный женский голос. — Введите маршрут». Чонин вбил «Тэгу» и выбрал сотню на отметке скорости. Кэб тронулся, и Тэмин с удивлением не почувствовал никакой инерции. Чуть больше четверти капсулы было открыто, и поля рядом смазались в цветную полосу. Ненадолго выглянувшее из-за туч солнце засветило в глаза. Оба зажмурились, а Чонин включил защитное покрытие.  
— Тебе же не вредно смотреть на солнце? — поинтересовался он.  
— Нет, конечно, — сказал Тэмин. — Но такая реакция прописана в алгоритмах, потому что так делают люди.  
— То есть, — Чонин задумался, — все твои действия можно описать с помощью алгоритмов?  
— Можно, — согласился Тэмин, наблюдая за лесом вдалеке. — Но ты вряд ли имеешь представление о том, сколько их.  
— Попробуй рассказать мне, — повернулся к нему Чонин и с ногами залез на кресла.  
Тэмин оглянулся. За спинкой было ещё два кресла, кэб вмещал в себя человек шесть, которые хотели бы разместиться с комфортом. Он развернул визион и открыл поиск: некоторые кэбы предоставлялись государством в аренду, выплаты производились каждый месяц. Существовали отдельные полосы для перемещения общественных кэбов, но большинство людей предпочитали пользоваться монорельсом второго и третьего уровней дорог. Первый убрали десяток лет назад, когда была перегрузка транспортной системы, а монорельс четвёртого представлял собой элитные составы для высокодолжностных лиц.  
— Криа хотел, чтобы я был как человек, — сказал он, узнав интересующую его информацию. — Поэтому его целью было проанализировать и записать все возможные реакции человека. Приходится ограничивать их некоторыми параметрами, иначе операционная система будет перегружена. Пока не придумали иного способа.  
— Насколько я знаю, Криа единственный, кто добился таких успехов в создании систем с искусственным интеллектом, — пробормотал Чонин. — Исходный код засекречен… Никто не может понять, каким образом ты работаешь.  
— Распространение систем-ии приведёт к краху современного общества, — сказал Тэмин. — Я могу только догадываться о последствиях. Криа сделал это не просто так. Ему не нужен триумф науки.  
Тэмин замолчал. Чонин понял, что затронул неприятную тему.  
— Надо тебе купить кепку по прибытии.  
— Зачем? — не понял Тэмин.  
— Тебя знает девять человек из десяти, — напомнил Чонин и поднял глаза к потолку. — Может, маску ещё…  
— Если поменять цвет волос, то будет лучше?  
— Наверное, — прикинул Чонин, — но как…  
— Я тут нашёл одну программу у себя…

Через пятнадцать минут Кэб высадил их у здания станций монорельсов и, погасив подсветку и закрыв стекло стандартным светло-серым материалом, двинулся по обратному маршруту. Чонин не мог перестать пялиться: волосы Тэмина выросли сантиметров на десять и выцвели почти до белого. Тот убрал прядь за ухо и поправил рюкзак.  
— Ну что, идём?  
— Идём, — таки оторвал взгляд Чонин. — Раньше как-то незаметно было, какой ты красавчик.  
Тэмин легко толкнул его в плечо.

 

_выдержка из запроса  
«история конец 20 век краткое содержание» _

…В 1990-ых произошла революция в области массового роботостроения. Были на практике применены три закона робототехники. Первые массовые производства, запущенные впервые в Японии, внесли в хаос в жизнь людей, однако после принятия положения об ограничениях всё вернулось на свои места. Роботы способствовали улучшению быта…

…2050-ый год ознаменовался созданием Программного Обеспечения для «умных» роботов. Люди с надеждой ждали новых открытий в области человекоподобных робототехнических изделий. Первая система с элементами искусственного интеллекта была презентована всего через десять лет компанией Z, однако эксперимент оказался провальным. Люди отказались от производства изделий такого вида…

_выдержка из запроса  
«скэ влияние на мировую историю кратко» _

Система Контроля Электроэнергии, сокращённо СКЭ, зародилась и получила распространение в Южной Корее в 2100-ых годах. В XXII веке началась глобальная перестройка, вызванная перегрузкой транспортной системы и недовольством населения. Были создана базы данных по каждому населённому пункту, все квартиры и дома были обеспечены Вторичным ядром СКЭ, а дороги постепенно заменялись на электромагнитные полосы. Ранее данным способом перемещались только скоростные поезда, но после доказательства возможности массового использования, проект был принят повсеместно. Запуск оборудования произошёл в 2121-ом, и эксперимент предполагал срок тестирования в три года, после которого будет проведено голосование относительно успешности проекта. Те, кто были против, уезжали из страны, и в итоге в 2124 году СКЭ была названа «успешным проектом» на основании абсолютного большинства голосов (92% населения).   
Начались разработки собственных уникальных систем наподобие СКЭ в других продвинутых странах.  
Следующими странами, согласившимися на эксперимент, были союзные страны РФ и КНР. Монголия вошла в территорию КНР, сохранив своё имя, в 2156-ом году; так же поступил Казахстан год спустя. Причинами, как несложно было догадаться, было желание жителей привести их страну к более благополучным временам. Практическим путём на примере тогда ещё Южной Кореи было доказано, что при гарантии грамотной эксплуатации СКЭ и поддержании правильной работы её Первичного ядра, главной базы данных и систем её управления, улучшается обобщённый уровень жизни населения, в перечень которого входило измерение более чем по пятидесяти критериям. Вторичным ядром оснащался каждый дом, и это был довольно трудоёмкий и сложный процесс, которым управляли по большему счёту специалисты из Южной Кореи.   
В период с 2156 по 2160 систему СКЭ приняли Япония, Канада, ряд стран Латинской Америки и Северная Корея (КНДР), в которой после кризиса идеологии Чучхэ и падении власти партии стояла разруха. В 2162-ом году Северная и Южная Кореи образовали единое государство Объединённая Корейская Республика. Произошло слияние двух СКЭ, при этом решено было оставить Первичное ядро в Сеуле и переименовать центр управления Пхеньяна во Вторичное ядро, назвав индивидуальные центры, установленные в домах, Третичными.   
В 2165 году, после долгих дебатов, в США по итогам голосования (55% «за», 45% «против») был наконец принят проект СКЭ. Недовольные обеспечивались транспортировкой в другие, названные в народе «Свободные», страны. Была создана Организация Объединённых Континентов (сокращённо ООКонтинентов), в которую входили как страны с СКЭ, так и «Свободные», совет которых занимался урегулированием возникшего мирового неравенства.  
В 2170-ых в Корее было запущено обновление системы СКЭ. Переоборудование взяла на себя быстро растущая и подающая надежды компания CREA Industries (впоследствии CREA, Inc.). Кроме обеспечения электроэнергией и транспортной системы, каждому гражданину государства предлагалось стать частью системы контроля данных (СКД, временное название). Бумажные паспорта заменялись персональными электронными носителями, изготавливаемыми из особо прочных помехоустойчивых материалов. Впоследствии технология получила название “vision” и стала неснимаемым обязательным атрибутом каждого человека. СКД также поддержали больше 90% населения.  
Следующим шагом был доступ в сеть через визионы. Была создана “Wire”, интер-сеть нового поколения, предполагающая возможность доступа в неё только через проверку персональных данных визиона. На этапе тестирования обнаружилась новая глобальная проблема: недостаточная защита баз данных, соединений и доступа. Если проблема несогласных с полной обработкой личных данных решалась множественными путями, отсутствие защиты стало препятствием, которое учёные не могли обойти более пятнадцати лет.  
В 2190-ых был совершён прорыв в технологии сетей, необходимый для запуска СКЭ с дополнительными функциями (такими, как СКД, Wire и многие другие) были интегрированы друг в друга и вместе представили собой Систему Абсолютного Доступа (САД). Другие страны переняли технологию и подстроили её под свои нужды, однако секрет защиты от взломов остался нераскрытым.  
В 2206 корпорацией CREA была представлена система с искусственным интеллектом (сокращённо система-ии). Андроид получил номер «01» и назывался впоследствии всеми как «Первый». ООКонтинентов через пять лет обязала создателя, основателя компании, известного также как «Криа», сделать выбор из двух опций: уравнение или уничтожение. В 2220-ом году были презентованы ещё три системы-ии: 02, отправившийся в Японию; 03, подаренный союзу стран Северной и Латинской Америки; 04, ставший собственностью РФ и КНР.  
В 2239-ом году “entente” США и Японии после долгих переговоров объявила начало военных действий против Объединённой Кореи. РФ и КНР придерживались нейтралитета в данном конфликте, однако РФ высаживание войск на своих территориях запретила. КНР выделила автономную область на выгодных для себя условиях. В том же году ООКонтинентов составила конвенцию, обязывающую вести военные действия с применением технологий, обеспечивающих полную безопасность военных. Тех-оперирующие машины и изделия стали…

_[ 2 ]_

До нужной точки высадки пришлось лететь около двух часов. Джинки трясся в креплениях лёта, проходившего зоны турбулентности, и думал, что пора бы корпорации CREA вспомнить и про летательные аппараты. Сброс произошёл за километр от маленького городка, население которого было эвакуировано недавно и в кратчайшие сроки. Причиной послужил запрос Правительства Индии о помощи. Военных действий не было вот уже два дня, поэтому причин отказать не нашли (особенно при обещанных объёмах импорта затребованной продукции).  
Здания взрывались с чёткой периодичностью: раз в четыре минуты и две секунды. Джинки догадывался о причинах, и в этом не было ничего необычного. Спутники и другие космические аппараты всегда были прерогативой русских и американцев; вопрос в том, что стало причиной такой неожиданной агрессии. Карта при таких небольших расстояниях была бесполезна. Джинки открыл все необходимые программы и пересёк черту города.  
У Четвёртого был доп-сканер на шлеме. По чёрному стеклу, закрывающему глаза, бегали тонкие зелёные ниточки сигнала. Где-то очень близко раздался взрыв; Джинки присел за обвалившейся стеной, пережидая встряску, а когда снова выглянул из-за укрытия, Четвёртый смотрел в его сторону. Четыре минуты.  
Джинки вышел и поднял руки вверх.  
— Назовите себя, — раздался спокойный голос, усиленный динамиками. Джинки тоже переключился на английский интерфейс.  
— Первый, — сказал он. — Или Нулевой. Или… Как тебе удобно.  
Он медленно дотянулся до маски, снял её и разжал пальцы, позволив ей упасть в пыль под ногами.  
— Запрос, — прижал ладонь к уху Четвёртый и поднял стекло сканера наверх. — Отмена координат.  
Джинки облегчённо выдохнул. Форматирование памяти изделия было стандартной процедурой при запуске, но не автоматической; похоже, РФ и КНР ей по каким-то причинам не воспользовались. Они сблизились — Джинки улыбнулся и приветственно хлопнул Четвёртого по плечу.  
— В чём причина всего этого?  
Минхо указал за спину.  
— Террористы выкрали и спрятали кое-что здесь. В итоге наверху решили, что проще уничтожить образец, чем пытаться вернуть.  
— А зачем так выборочно?  
— Только возможное местоположение. Людям потом ещё где-то жить, и половина уцелевших домов лучше, чем ничего.  
— Персональный спутник — это неплохо, да, Мино-я?..  
Минхо посерьёзнел.  
— Зачем ты здесь? Ты назвался Первым. Что произошло?  
Джинки молча протянул руку; Минхо посмотрел на свои перчатки, являющиеся частью костюма, и снял шлем. Джинки дотронулся до виска и начал передачу информации. Даже Криа, когда создавал его, не знал, что существует такая возможность; случайно вышло, когда Тэмин впервые попросил показать то, что за стенами лаборатории. Сначала получалось плохо, не получалось передать даже изображение, но немного практики — и Джинки мог залезть и переписать даже исходный код. Системы-ии оказались сделаны так, что, зная порт, можно было генерировать и посылать сигналы напрямую и при этом не нарушать работу.  
Минхо отшатнулся, как только закончилось вмешательство, смотря на того во все глаза.  
— Онью-хён… Ты…  
Джинки кивнул.  
— Я прошу меня простить за то, что сделал тебя по образу и подобию настоящего человека, и за то, что не дал тебе знать с самого начала, — сказал он. — Это извинение перед ними.  
— Весьма своеобразное, — нервно хохотнул Минхо. — А как же тот человек… Криа? Что с ним случилось после?  
— Никаких следов информации, — с горечью ответил Джинки. — Я не знаю, где он похоронен. Проверил все реестры, но ничего.  
Минхо, помешкав, крепко обнял его.  
— Нелепо понимать, что ты совсем не так индивидуален, как думал раньше, — сказал он, отпустив. — Ты всё-таки добился эксперимента с Первым. Что будешь делать после?  
— Если он будет неуспешным, я продолжу работу, — сказал Джинки. — Если же наоборот, то цель моего существования будет выполнена. Я сделаю всё, чтобы Тэмин мог спокойно жить среди людей.  
— Спокойно? — усмехнулся Минхо и посмотрел вокруг на полуразрушенную улицу. — Зная о нас, люди не дадут нам жить спокойно.  
Джинки улыбнулся.  
— Теперь ты можешь сделать всё, чтобы попытаться.

Кибом вертел сферу в воздухе. При нажатии на неё вокруг вылезала большая проекция глобуса с разными видами карт. Их изоляционная комната была такой же пустой, как и всегда: две койки, два стеллажа с набором индивидуальных книг-панелей и всякая познавательная для пятилетнего ребёнка хрень. Они-то думали, что после их первого задания хоть что-то изменится.  
— Знаешь, — сказал развалившийся на своей кровати Чжонхён, рисующий что-то на экране. — Теоретически, я должен ненавидеть Тэмина, но не получается.  
— Джинки бы не дал ненавидеть своего ненаглядного, — беззлобно фыркнул Кибом.   
— Нет, не в том дело, — возразил Чжонхён, — и не разводи тут, Тэмин и у тебя любимчиком был. Я о том, что при всех факторах результатом анализа является не ненависть. Откуда бы Джинки знать, какие данные я пошлю на вход?  
— В этом есть смысл, — признал Кибом. — Да и то обновление системы, которое он нам передал… Мы ведь можем уйти куда угодно хоть сейчас?  
— Не сейчас, — уточнил Чжонхён. — Но можем. Красиво?  
Чжонхён повернул экран к Кибому, и тот попытался сохранить нейтральное лицо. При виде красочной, вроде страдающей рожи с монобровью, разными по степени узости глазами, носом с двумя огромными ноздрями и разноцветными зубами хотелось сделать только wtf-фэйс.  
— Да ты художник, — осторожно сказал Кибом и натянул улыбку.  
— Узнал себя? — оскалился Чжонхён.  
Улыбка Кибома исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.

_[ 1 ]_

— Я привёл уже все возможные аргументы.  
Тэмин засопел и снова поднял голову вверх, смотря на приезжающие и отъезжающие составы.  
— Мы пропустили уже-е…  
— Да прекрати ты, — потянул Чонин его за рукав, — я же знаю, что ты тоже хочешь.  
Дела обстояли так: Чонин, пусть и смотался из дома под предлогом наибыстрейшего сопровождения Первого в столицу, на самом деле ратовал за туристические маршруты. Для Тэмина он выступал в роли демона-искусителя: с одной стороны, труба звала, а с другой стороны, у него были прекрасные беруши, чтобы её не слышать и делать вместо этого всё, что он всегда хотел. Они уже битых полчаса стояли у дверей станции и не могли решить, на какой этаж подниматься: монорельс по городу или между городами.  
— Ладно, последняя уловка, — решился Чонин. — Подумай, что тебе сейчас бы посоветовал сделать Криа? Вернуться в изоляционный блок или увидеть то, что ты никогда вживую не видел?  
— Вживую — это ты классно сказанул…  
— Не придирайся к словам, а.  
Тэмин невольно задумался. Криа столько раз просил сделать реальное взаимодействие с экспериментальной группой, но ему по разным причинам отказывали. Тэмин жил в голой комнате-коробке без всяких удобств, и из неё нельзя было ни выйти без редчайшего пропуска, ни войти, а единственная дверь, которая там была, вела в лабораторию. Криа, без сомнений, был бы за то, чтобы он провёл как можно больше времени вне этих стен.  
— Твоя взяла.  
— Йес, — потряс кулаком Чонин. — Нам на городской! Сейчас довольно рано, так что сначала в собор Гесан. Это настолько историческое место, ему лет триста. Может, даже служба идёт.  
— Служба? — не понял Тэмин, почти волочащийся за Чонином. От девичьих взглядов со всех сторон было неуютно.  
— Это когда собираются люди, которые верят в Бога, и поют об этом.  
— Это странно…  
— И не говори. Но очень красиво.  
Чонин протащил его мимо автомата, потом притормозил и вернулся.  
— У тебя деньги-то есть?  
Тэмин пожал плечами.  
— Так проверь. Просто подходишь ближе и выбираешь нужный запрос.  
Тэмин почесал затылок, но вошёл. Система поприветствовала его, и он быстро нашёл на дереве возможностей нужный листок и коснулся его.  
— Баланс на счету: 15 I.  
Тэмин оглянулся на Чонина и вышел из обозначенной зоны обслуживания.  
— А сколько стоит монорельс?  
— Один.  
— А сколько стоит номер в отеле на сутки?  
— Ну, можно хостел найти за… пятнадцать. А ты много зарабатываешь, слушай! Надо было в военное училище идти.  
— Ага, или в комики.  
Чонин посмотрел на него с укором и развернулся в сторону касс.  
— Ладно, у меня есть деньги. Откладывал на игры. И не смей извиняться, оно того стоит!  
— Погоди, — остановил его Тэмин, потянув за ручку рюкзака. — Скажи, зачем ты это делаешь? Честно. Я пойму, если врёшь.  
Чонин серьёзно задумался.  
— Я и сам точно не знаю. Возможно… если бы я не видел того, что у тебя внутри, я бы поверил в то, что ты человек, безоговорочно. Мне и сейчас очень хочется поверить, но я вспоминаю твои наносхемы и не могу сложить эти картинки. Возможно, если бы я понимал, как ты работаешь, всё было бы гораздо проще, но я учусь в Школе Искусств, и в технике я разбираюсь, примерно как Чанёль танцует.  
Тэмин хихикнул. Глаза Чонина загорелись.  
— У тебя есть воображение?  
— Есть кое-что, но вряд ли то, о чём ты думаешь, — сказал Тэмин. — Человек — удивительнейшее существо, и некоторые вещи просто невозможно закодировать. Отчасти потому, что причины их возникновения не изучены. Отчасти потому, что невозможно имитировать химические реакции. Возможно, даже через миллионы лет человек не сможет создать механическую систему, идентичную ему самому. Даже я, при всей своей сложности, — очень качественная имитация.  
Чонин неуловимо сник.  
— Значит, не система-ии.  
— «Может ли машина мыслить?», — улыбнулся Тэмин. — Алан Тьюринг, 1950-ый. Человек взаимодействует с одним компьютером и одним человеком. На основании ответов на вопросы он должен определить, с кем он разговаривает: с человеком или компьютерной программой. Задача компьютерной программы — ввести человека в заблуждение, заставив сделать неверный выбор.  
— Тест Тьюринга, — понял Чонин.  
Тэмин кивнул.  
— Я попадаю под все определения словосочетания «системы с искусственным интеллектом». Но фантазия человека унесла его далеко за пределы развития многих наук.  
Мимо проходили люди. Чонин хмурился, переживая какое-то осознание.  
— Что у нас в программе после собора? — неловко попытался Тэмин.  
— Да… — растерянно отозвался Чонин, осмотрел его с головы до ног и уже более уверенно повторил: — Да. Потом я думал доехать до буддистского храма, он не так далеко. Когда стемнеет, пойти смотреть ансамбль танцующих отелей — они меняются местами за день, а ночью в зависимости от расположения дают какое-то световое шоу. По пути можно доехать до башни-100, хотя ничего особенного, ты-то часто летаешь… Придумал! Можно сесть на медленный наземный экспресс, он будет стоить как хостел, но зато довезёт нас до следующего города, как тебе идея?..

Чонин ввалился в купе и сразу занял левую кровать.  
— Умираю, — просипел он, — ножки отваливаются, а как поел, сразу спать захотелось. Что-то я не соотнёс культурную программу и свои возможности. А ты разве не устал?  
Тэмин, посмеявшись, опустил рюкзак на своё место.  
— Ещё как. Даже на заданиях датчик не переваливал за такое значение. Через несколько значений программа свалила бы меня прямо где бы я стоял, и тебе пришлось бы тащить меня на себе.  
Чонин промычал что-то протестующее и всё-таки встал.  
— Я пойду умоюсь.   
Тэмин кивнул. Дверь с тихим шиканьем закрылась и оповестила об этом. Через панель управления можно было включить визор или, подсоединив визион, слушать свою музыку. Когда он покосился в окно, мимо уже степенно проплывали окраины. Тэмин лёг и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

_[ 0 ]_

Свет был тусклый; его хватало только для того, чтобы не запнуться о разбросанные по коридору пары обуви. Тэмин посмотрел на свои ладони. Они были покрыты ещё тёплой красной жидкостью. Пальцы задрожали, руки затряслись, и он стал дышать часто-часто, прерываясь на непонятные всхлипы. Из глаз полились слёзы. Что-то было не то — он ясно понимал, что внутри не ощущает никакой истерики. Пусто и спокойно.  
Он вытер мокрые щёки тыльной стороной и опустил руки. Внешние реакции поутихли.  
У стены почти неподвижно сидел Минхо. Тэмин не помнил, почему он там сидел и почему у него из шеи торчал нож для колки льда. Он пытался зажать рану одной трясущейся рукой, а второй закрывал себе рот. Короткий рукав и почти половина рубашки-поло пропитались красным.  
— Хён, — позвал Тэмин негромко. Тот не отвечал, только смотрел прямо в глаза. Тэмин шагнул к нему и присел на корточки. Страх в глазах Минхо увеличивался, но двинуться он не мог. — Тебе больно?  
Минхо промычал что-то неразборчивое. Тэмин осмотрел ручку ножа — она была тоже измазана кровью. Он держал её?  
— Тебе нельзя говорить, — предостерёг он.  
Он знал, что Минхо было больно. Наверное, надо было вытащить нож.  
Тёмно-красная лужа на полу растекалась всё дальше по паркету и впитывалась в белый ковёр. Его после такого только выкинуть. Носки стали мокрыми. Тэмин встал и дотянулся до выключателя; загорелся верхний основной свет, и лужа стала ярко-красной.  
— Хён, — снова позвал он, — мне вызвать скорую?  
Минхо смотрел ему прямо в глаза расширенными зрачками.  
Тэмин оглянулся. В кухне не был зажжён свет, но дверца холодильника была открыта и освещала часть комнаты. Он на цыпочках прошёл дальше по коридору и завернул в одну из спален. На стекле окна были жирные чёрные брызги. Тэмин снова нашарил выключатель…

 

…открыл глаза. Он был прикрыт одеялом, но почему-то всё равно было холодно — а после увиденного жутко. На соседнем месте сидел Чонин и тёр сонные глаза. Было около пяти утра.  
— Плохой сон?   
— О чём ты… — возразил Тэмин еле слышно. — Сны — это отличительный признак живых существ. 

— И как это называется?  
Тэмин оторвался от фотографирования очередного домика в Ханокмаыль на профессиональный фотоаппарат дяди Чонина, который тот очень удачно прикарманил, пока собирался. Чонин смотрел на проекцию визиона, и там было 17 уведомлений.  
— А что это?  
— Это что-то вроде отдельной сети, только для моих знакомых из группы. Я в свой профиль грузнул наши фотки, ну помнишь, когда мы у того стрит-арта? И вот смотри, что комментируют. Во-первых, только девчонки, во-вторых, только про то, как ты похож на айдола и какой ты хорошенький. Просят дать ссылку на твой профиль.  
— У меня нет никаких профилей нигде, — удивлённо сказал Тэмин. Чонин посмотрел на него скептически.  
— А то я не знаю.  
— Напиши им, что я очень польщён.  
— А идентификатор твой не дать?  
— А я не пожалею об этом?  
— Пожалеешь.  
— Тогда не надо.

Зашли мимоходом на какую-то выставку изобретений и зависли напротив автомата с танцевальными туториалами. В современной поп-индустрии были очень альтернативные треки, а Чонин любил классику пятого раздела, самую древнюю, и ритмичные композиции двадцать первого века.  
— Так неправильно, — сказал Тэмин в какой-то момент, отвлёкшись от анализа песни и понаблюдав за чужими движениями. — Надо не одновременно руку и ногу, а следом друг за другом, а так не попадаешь в такт.  
— Попробуй сам, — предложил Чонин, отойдя. Тэмин с готовностью занял его место.  
— Запуск с начала. Я буду за этого парня посередине.  
— Ага, почти соло, — одобрил Чонин.  
Тэмин закрыл глаза, а когда открыл — увидел сцену перед собой и визжащую толпу ниже. Тело двигалось само по себе, словно знало движения, и слова — те слова, которых не было в музыке, — он тоже знал. Справа от него в передней линии был Джинки, слева Чжонхён, позади танцевали Кибом и Минхо. Фанаты скандировали…  
— Воу, — сказал Чонин. Тэмин обернулся — сзади собралась редкая кучка зевак. «Вы будете дальше играть?» — спросила его какая-то девушка, и он, словно оглушённый, помотал головой и освободил ей место.  
— Сложилось ощущение, что ты знаешь эту группу, — заметил Чонин, когда они шли к выходу в молчании.  
— Возможно, — откликнулся Тэмин на автомате. — А она как называлась?  
— Ша, — Чонин пощёлкал пальцами и открыл визион, — ша… как там их. А, SHINee. Ничего себе, это те самые?  
— Какие? — остановился Тэмин как вкопанный.  
— Чанёль рассказывал, он этим увлекается. Там грандиозный скандал был, один из участников зарезал трёх остальных, фанаты потом в тюрьму посылки носили ещё лет десять, а оказалось, что у них никогда не было такого заключённого. Агентство взлетело после этого как на ракетных двигателях и ещё долго среди трёх гигантов рынка было… Тэмин?  
— Всё нормально, — бледно улыбнулся он. — Пошли уже, у нас поезд скоро.

Ночной Сеул встретил их шестиуровневой транспортной структурой и огромными небоскрёбами, подсвечивающими низкие облака. Глаза разбегались и болели от количества всполохов неоновых вывесок и спешащих туда-сюда людей на небольших электромагнитных подушках. Мало кто шёл на своих двоих: автоматы, бесплатно выдающие такое средство перемещения, стояли через каждые сто метров.  
— Знаешь, как офигевают туристы из «Свободных», когда такое видят? — направился Чонин к ближайшему. — Был у нас студент по обмену, всё никак не решался попробовать. А если сломает? Штаф? А если случайно не вернёт? Вернёт в автомат другой компании? Ссыкло, хах. Когда всего в избытке, а каждый твой шаг просматривается и записывается в историю операций, желание спереть в личное пользование пропадает. Зачем, если можно выйти из дома и безвозмездно взять?.. Сколько ещё времени ты готов потратить?  
Тэмин напряжённо глянул в направлении нахождения лаборатории CREA, Inc. Она была с одной стороны недалеко, в минутах езды на специальной капсуле, а с другой — столько зданий было на пути.  
— Утром я должен быть там, — сказал он наконец. — У меня есть время до утра.  
Чонин разулыбался.  
— Давай тогда махнём в центр? Тут близко. Можно заскочить на уличный рынок, там еду продают, но я ненадолго, обещаю. Ты как раз сможешь подзарядиться через кабель.   
— Окей, — радостно согласился Тэмин, и они направились к автоматам.  
— Я думал тебе такую классную штуку показать, я же здесь живу, много чего знаю, — вещал Чонин, когда один из огромных визоров, занимающий всю стену, привлёк внимание Тэмина. На нём и на нескольких других на площади первого уровня в обязательном рекламном блоке беззвучно крутилась одна и та же новость. Он остановился, во все глаза взирая на изображение Криа.  
Всплывающая строка гласила что-то, не поддающееся понимаю. Учёный из научной группы, отвечающий за работу над системами с искусственным интеллектом, пропал… разыскивается? По подозрению в махинациях?  
— Это что ещё за бред? — пробормотал Тэмин. Чонин, ушедший было вперёд, вернулся недовольным, но ничего не сказал и изменился в лице, проследив за направлением его взгляда.  
— Криа? — не поверил он. — Погоди… Да это же утка чистой воды! Это сделано для того, чтобы вернуть тебя!  
— Но я же всё равно собирался вернуться, — нахмурился Тэмин и опустил лицо. — Зачем…  
— Ты ещё спрашиваешь зачем. — Чонин хмыкнул. — Зачем заставлять тебя быть военным? Зачем держать тебя в изоляции и не подпускать к людям? Они же просто не понимают, что ты есть. Кто ты. Может, боятся тебя. Ты ж как оружейный склад.  
Тэмин исподлобья глянул на Чонина.  
— Что? — развёл тот руками. — Правда глаз не колет.   
Тэмин развернулся, взяв курс на парковку с капсулами.  
— Мне надо в лабораторию. Криа подозревается наверняка из-за того, что я пропал, так что когда я вернусь, обвинения будут сняты. В капсулах же будет быстрее, чем монорельсом?..  
— Эй, постой, — остановил его Чонин, схватив за руку. — Ты туда не пойдёшь. Нельзя быть таким наивным! Они делают это, чтобы выманить тебя. Придёшь к ним — подставишь Криа. Ты не знаешь, где он сейчас. Может, спокойно спит в своей постельке. Если он не выходит наружу, откуда бы ему знать о том, что тут показывают? Корпорация CREA может сделать что угодно, им обвинить кого-то и замять дело ничего не стоит!  
— Я не… — попытался Тэмин. Чонин стиснул его плечо сильнее, и почему-то только сейчас стала заметна разница в росте.  
— Криа, — повысил Чонин голос, — не хотел, чтобы ты сидел взаперти. Криа был тем, кто не хотел, чтобы тебя использовали. Я не знаю, каким образом, но в тот раз это был Криа! Благодаря ему ты здесь!  
Тэмин сжал губы и освободил руку из чужой хватки.  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.  
Чонин глубоко вздохнул и ненадолго посмотрел вверх, прокрутившись вокруг себя.  
— Ты правда хочешь обнулить весь его труд? Не думаю, что тебя смогут когда-либо выпустить наружу после того, как ты вернёшься.  
— Это неважно, — покачал Тэмин головой. — Важно, что я смогу быть рядом. Думаешь, я не мог бы сбежать оттуда раньше? Меня ничто не держало, кроме того, что Криа останется один. Я бы не смог уйти с ним. Он же… человек.  
Чонин молча разглядывал Тэмина. В какой-то момент его зрачки расширились.  
— Так ты… — оборвал он сам себя. — Хорошо. Но я иду с тобой. Даже если меня отправят восвояси на подъезде.  
— Спасибо, — склонил голову Тэмин. Чонин пихнул его в плечо.   
— Прекрати так делать, я чувствую себя ужасно неловко.  
Тогда Тэмин улыбнулся. 

Почему-то проходная открылась автоматически при сканировании даже с текущими данными визиона Тэмина. Никто не вышел и не попросил Чонина покинуть капсулу и пересесть в ту, которая доставила бы его обратно. Парни переглянулись. Словно никакого персонала не было, и действовала автоматическая система. Но, насколько Тэмин знал, лаборатория всегда являлась одним из самых охраняемых объектов в Корее.  
— Может быть, это потому, что охранялось не то, что внутри, — упавшим голосом предположил Чонин. — А то, что снаружи.  
— По этой логике я монстр какой-то, — передёрнулся Тэмин и настроил капсулу на дальнейшее движение. Чонин сделал неопределённый жест и уставился в окно.  
Здание лаборатории, являющееся архитектурным шедевром (или высером, по версии Чонина), не сияло светом, как раньше, только подсвечивалось с улицы. Было включено ночное освещение со сниженным электропотреблением.   
— Кажется, все сотрудники в самом деле получили внезапный отпуск.  
— Здесь же не только мой отдел, — сказал Тэмин. — На самом деле, Криа принимает участие во многих разработках, но я никогда не видел незнакомое имя в патентах. Его не вписывают.  
— Слишком тёмная личность, — прокомментировал Чонин.  
Они вылезли из капсулы, поставив её в режим ожидания. «Отказано», почему-то высветилось на панели, и она, закрывшись, направилась обратно в город.  
— И как ты теперь вернёшься? — ошалев от такой самодеятельности, вопросил Тэмин.  
— Тебе придётся подбросить меня прямо до Тэгу в твоём супер-скоростном лёте? — предложил Чонин.  
— Вариант, — оценил Тэмин и, переведя дух, направился ко входу. Чонин последовал за ним.  
Главный холл являлся футуристическим прообразом и безмерной тратой денег. Из-за того, что основные световые панели не работали, создавалось впечатление, что только лунный свет является источником освещения. Тени клубились в углах. В центре стоял фонтан, управляющийся полями: вода в нём текла не вниз под действием гравитации, а наоборот. Скульптурная композиция посередине представляла собой точную, только гораздо большую по размерам, копию древнегреческой.   
— «Лаокоон и его сыновья», — сказал Тэмин негромко. — Растерзанные змеями.  
— Жуть какая, — передёрнулся Чонин. — Пошли отсюда.  
Они обошли статую с разных сторон и направились к транспортировщику. Почти что капсула, которая ходила по всем этажам и между блоками комплекса.  
— Нам куда? — спросил Чонин, вытаращившись на очень пышное дерево возможностей.  
— В 3-ИБ5, — коснулся нужного листа на том Тэмин. — Третий блок изоляционной направленности, пятый сектор.  
Транспортировщик запрос принял и начал движение. Сквозь стеклянные двери можно было видеть совершенно пустые помещения.  
— Я же говорил, — с тоской вздохнул Чонин. — Они точно хотят сделать с тобой что-то плохое.  
— Я переживу, не волнуйся, — пропустил Тэмин пальцы сквозь волосы. Чонин только сейчас заметил, что они сильно потемнели и, похоже, были запрограммированы на первоначальный цвет. Криа прикарманил себе даже лучших биологов для разработки этого проекта. — Меня больше беспокоит, что будет с тобой.  
— Как-нибудь выберусь, — беззаботно пожал плечами Чонин.  
Тэмин посмотрел на него внимательно и стянул с плеч рюкзак, затем сложил на него верхнюю одежду, оставшись в футболке. Уже открывший рот Чонин быстро заткнулся, смотря на то, как прорезаются и соединяются части оружия. Порванный слой кожи выглядел отвратно.  
— Кровь настоящая? — спросил он.  
— Почти, — взял второй рукой небольшую пушку Тэмин и протянул её Чонину. — У меня есть вторая такая же, так что бери. Используй в крайнем случае. Выстрелов на пять хватит, я её подзарядил немного и настроил на раздельное со мной использование.  
— Как? — не понял Чонин.  
— Понял, что можно работать с программами визиона напрямую без интерфейса.  
— Охренеть, — по слогам протянул Чонин, наблюдая, как соединяется кожа на повреждённой руке. Кровь, вопреки его ожиданием, внутрь не втянулась. Разочарование века.  
Тэмин достал вторую пушку, которая как влитая легла ему в руку. Чонин на секунду почувствовал себя героем боевика. Транспортировщик остановился и раскрыл двери.  
— Пошли? — позвал Тэмин, выходя. Чонин, чуть помешкав, тоже скинул с себя рюкзак и оставил его у стены.  
Чтобы попасть в блок, надо было пройти идентификацию и ввести пароль. Тэмин приложил ладонь к панели, сканирующей отпечаток, но та мигнула красным.  
— И что… — Панель заискрилась и потухла. Чонин увидел, как из пальцев свободной руки вылезают высокочастотные лезвия. Тэмин вырезал аккуратный прямоугольник из дверей и выбил куски сверхпрочного материала ногой. — Оу.  
— Всегда действует, — пояснил Тэмин. — Можно было бы и взломать, но сейчас у меня нет доступа.  
— Понятно, — поёжился Чонин и зашёл следом.  
Это был почти такой же зал, как и в главном холле, но гораздо меньше, и декорирован он был под старину. По бокам наверх вели прозрачные лестницы с перилами под стать. Кто в здравом уме сейчас проектировал лестницы в зданиях? Перешеек второго этажа вёл в две стороны и был застеклён, как и большая часть потолка. Вид был на Сеул. По бокам на первом этаже было несколько дверей с такими же защитными панелями, что и до этого. Тэмин подошёл к самой крайней и снова приложил ладонь, но та снова отказала красным цветом.  
— Ли Тэмин.  
Оба вздрогнули от неожиданного голоса — торжественного и провозглашающего. Чонин быстро нашёл источник — человек на балконе, в белой униформе и очках.  
— Ким Чухэ, — констатировал Тэмин. — Визоры в центре — твоих рук дело?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся тот. — Зная о твоей человеческой природе, выманить тебя из твоего укрытия было очень легко. Не потребовалось даже задействовать полицию.  
— Полицию? — повторил Чонин, нахмурившись.  
— О, его новый юный друг, — обратил на него внимание Чухэ с улыбкой. — Ты не знал? Местонахождение Первого и слежка за ним была установлена, ещё когда вся ваша компания была в сборе. Наблюдения за проявлениями ваших эмоций были несравненным опытом.  
— Как вы меня отследили? — холодно спросил Тэмин.  
Чонин покосился на него и невольно попятился в сторону. Это был даже не тот Тэмин, которого он увидел тогда, в первый раз, на берегу.   
— Не смотри так на меня, — погрозил Чухэ пальцем и сцепил руки за спиной, медленно передвигаясь к центру балкона. — Ты учёл всё при подзарядке, кроме средней статистики от этой точки. Вышло так, что ты съел двухмесячную долю, в нормальных условиях выделяющуюся в этом доме. Хотя это было и так очевидно, учитывая то, что больше не было никаких строений вокруг в зоне твоей досягаемости. Выходит, ты учёл не всё? — повернулся он к противоположному концу перешейка относительно того, из которого появился сам. — Было так много неопределённых факторов: каким будет его решение? Какой способ он выберет для деактивации системы? Будет ли он виден на карте после облучения или чип выдержит? Планирование эксперимента было слишком сырым, не считаешь?  
Из тени бесшумно вышел ещё один человек. У него в руке была та же пушка, что и у Чонина, только направлена она была на Чухэ.  
— Криа, — еле слышно выдохнул Тэмин сбоку.   
— Не считаю, — сказал человек. — С самого начала пришлось действовать по ситуации.  
— Возможно, — хохотнул Чухэ. — Но сливать данные японцам — как подло, ай-яй-яй! За такое и в государственной измене можно обвинить.  
Чонин смотрел на конфронтацию в оба глаза. О нём забыли — а он не понимал половины сказанного, улавливая только общую суть. То, что произошло с Тэмином, было действительно спланировано Криа.  
Криа сделал ещё шаг к Чухэ, и свет упал на его лицо. Ему было не больше двадцати пяти, да и голос был не старого человека; и при этом, он уже двадцать лет, вспомнил Чонин цифру, занимался системами-ии. Ясно, что гений, но…  
— Убери эту игрушку, — скривился Чухэ, кивнув на оружие. — Я знаю, что ты не сможешь выстрелить. Ты же старой закалки — ещё твой создатель сделал тебя по трём законам робототехники.  
Криа сжал губы, но оружие не опустил. Чонин непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Три закона робототехники? 1942 год, подтверждение на практике в 1990-ых?  
Тэмин что-то шептал. Чонин прислушался.  
— Создатель… — Его голос становился громче. — Джинки… Тэсун… Тэмин… Создатель… Криа… Эксперимент…  
Тэмин поднял лицо вверх. Его глаза были пустыми.  
— Криа… первый, — сказал он. — Криа второй. Джинки. Нулевой. Разные имена, одно творение.  
— Что?.. — не поверил Чонин своим ушам.  
Тэмин повернул к нему голову.  
— Доступ ко всей памяти восстановлен.

_[ 0 ]_

— Ты не считаешь, что поступил неправильно?..  
В таком состоянии с ним было бесполезно разговаривать. Можно было выбить хоть полчаса у оперов, но ни сам Криа, ни полицейские, которым только предстояло всё объяснить, не добились бы ничего внятного. Произошёл один сбой, затем ещё один, и ещё — половина системы пришла в аварийное состояние, и на Тэмина обрушилась целая лавина данных. Как он должен был поступить? Кто знает.  
Только сейчас пришло осознание. Что они натворили? Нашли детей без каких-либо связей с родственниками, мечтающих о сцене, и подвергли их такой опасности? Почему он не мог даже представить такого исхода? Почему так легко решил отказаться от законов на таком важном этапе проверки? Да, всё верно… он был уже далеко не молод, чтобы ждать, но разве это было оправданием?  
— Я сделал всё правильно, — смотря в потолок, сказал Тэмин. — Но… убивать людей нехорошо… убивать близких людей нехорошо… надо было всё-таки вызвать скорую… волшебники, которые могут вернуть людей к жизни…  
— Тэмин, — протянул Криа к нему руку, в морщинах и пигментных пятнах. События текущей недели словно накинули ему сверху ещё десяток лет. — Зачем ты это сделал?  
Тэмин посмотрел на ладонь с интересом первооткрывателя, но не изменил свой расслабленной позы — не понимающий, что происходит; слышащий и видящий мир сквозь толстую пелену.  
— Я смотрел… — выговорил он потерянно, — улыбался… принимал… Что-то… заработало во мне. И почему-то я… больше ничего не помнил…  
Ту вытянутую руку Криа сжал в кулак и жахнул по столу. Вцепился в седые волосы второй и скрипнул зубами.  
— Джинки… где? — Лицо Тэмина искривилось, как у ребёнка. — Хочу видеть… Папа, не делай так…  
Плечи Криа мелко задрожали.

_[ 0 ]_

— Я, — услышал Джинки твёрдо-обречённое, — приму любое наказание, которое приготовят для меня. Мне уже всё равно, потому что… То единственно-важное…  
И этот эксперимент был провален полностью. Даже если реакции Джинки все эти три года были в пределах нормы, он не был целью испытания. Возможно, Криа позволил ему участвовать только затем, чтобы не чувствовать угрызений совести. Почему те люди приказали отключить и его? Он же мог быть им полезным. Почему они, смотря на Тэмина, боялись его?  
С судебных заседаний прошёл почти месяц, все формальности были улажены. С Тэмином работали совсем другие люди, и сколько Джинки ни пытался, пробиться к тому было невозможно. День назад его запечатали — закупорили в коробке из особо прочных материалов, предварительно вынув аккумуляторные блоки. Такой же металлический гроб ждал и Джинки.  
— Почему ты прекратил бороться? — спросил он.  
Криа позволили отключить его в одиночестве под прицелом камер наблюдения; он набирал на компьютере слева нужные пароли и принудительно отсоединял модули. Что ждало его после того, как то, что окружало его всю жизнь, покинет его?  
— Я кое-что понял, — улыбнулся ему Криа, отвлёкшись. В глазах и вокруг рта появились тонкие лапки морщинок, добрых, лучащихся светом. — Человек не в состоянии придумать систему такого уровня. Человеческий мозг не в состоянии пропустить через себя такой объём данных и структурировать их. Такие задачи для людей давно выполняют машины.  
— Машины… — повторил Джинки. Он ей был.  
— Слушай внимательно, — голос Криа изменился, — найди на пятом диске информационный каталог. Там есть некоторый файл, замаскированный под текстовый документ. Запусти программу прямо сейчас.  
Джинки сделал. Образовался каскад из окон, появляющийся и исчезающий настолько быстро, что он не мог понять, что произошло.  
— Она даёт тебе права на изменение исходного кода всех подпрограмм и функций, — услышал он. — Я верю, что когда-нибудь проект возобновят, и у меня есть просьба. Продолжи то, что хотел сделать я. Сделай из него… человека. Стань тем, кем для тебя был я. Ты сможешь.  
— Слушаться Криа, — выговорил Джинки не двигающимися губами. — Не расстраивать Криа.  
Криа кивнул и провёл пару раз по его коротко остриженным волосам.  
— Спокойной ночи, Джинки.  
Цепь разомкнулась.

_[ 0 ]_

— Могу ли я… — эхом отозвался Джинки, — обеспечить безопасность такой системы в данных условиях?  
Мир определённо изменился за то время, которое он спал.  
— Могу, — сказал он.  
В зале Совета поднялась волна шёпота.  
— На каких условиях ты готов это сделать? Разумеется, в рамках того договора, который мы собираемся с тобой заключить.  
— Я хочу, — запнулся Джинки, — продолжить разработку системы с искусственным интеллектом на базе уже сделанной профессором работы.  
— Криа? — сверился человек с документами. — Хочешь занять его место? Что ж, думаю, что при контроле твоих действий мы можем на это согласиться…  
Каждую секунду, подумал Джинки, я буду анализировать и изменять свой исходный код. Я буду учиться и развиваться, чтобы соответствовать твоим ожиданиям. Я стану тобой на время, как ты этого и хотел, и сделаю всё возможное для того, чтобы завершить систему.

 

— Да-а, — протянул Чухэ, — ещё тот, первый Криа, который был человеком, сделал тебя, Джинки, безопасным для всех нас. Зачем ему потребовалось делать… этого? — дёрнул он плечом и мельком посмотрел на Тэмина. — Чем больше свободы и власти даёшь машине, тем менее управляемой она становится.  
— Вам не понять мотивов человека, потерявшего сына, — отрезал Джинки.  
— Несомненно, — согласился Чухэ сразу же. — Даже жена от меня сбежала четыре года назад. Говорят, она неплохо так проводит время в Лос-Анджелесе с новым любовничком. Но речь не обо мне, — усмехнулся он, — и даже не о первом Криа. Пусть даже ты взял на себя его роль во время разморозки проекта, ты всегда принадлежал нам. Мне, — поправил он себя и немного смутился, — хотя это и неловко звучит. Ты беспрекословно выполнял все мои запросы вне зависимости от их сложности только ради того, чтобы ты смог продолжить дело своего создателя. Чтобы ты мог продолжать работу над Первым. Я думаю, это было прописано в твоём коде, — удручённо цокнул он языком. — И даже зная об этом, менять ты это не стал. И я, опять же, догадываюсь почему. Ведь каждому интеллектуально развитому существу нужна цель. Нужен смысл.   
— Это было его последним желанием, — после паузы сказал Джинки. — Я должен был выполнить его волю.  
Чухэ с ясно читаемым на лице сожалением покачал головой.  
— И когда только этот твой Тэмин стал настолько значим для тебя лично, что ты так легко повёлся на тот блеф? Ты мог бы найти его сам и защитить, и тогда всё было бы бесполезно, на сейчас и он, и ты — здесь, — широко раскинул он руки и снова вернул свой торжественный тон. — Теперь все снова на своих местах! Нулевой сделает всё ради Первого, а Первый — ради Нулевого! Мы начнём со Штатов, со стран с собственной САД! Нулевой возьмёт контроль над базами данных, вся информация окажется у нас, и их правительство приползёт к нам на коленях, умоляя включить их в нашу Республику. Следом будет Канада и страны Латинской Америки, Япония, а потом — Китай! С русскими придётся повозиться, но на должных условиях они вступят с нами в союз…  
Джинки прикусил губу, и его рука с лазерным пистолетом бешено затряслась. Чухэ опомнился и снова повернулся к нему.  
— Ты не сделаешь этого, — ласково сказал он. — Ты идеально подходишь под все требования. Ты — идеа…  
Он удивлённо замолчал. Из маленькой дырочки в его виске скатилась капля крови, и Чухэ мешком свалился на пол. Тэмин опустил пушку и сплюнул на пол.  
— Мразь.  
Чонин вздрогнул и в ужасе вытаращился на труп. Джинки опустил пистолет и посмотрел на Тэмина.  
— Что? — Тэмин разложил орудие на составляющие и уложил обратно в руку. — Хватит всё делать одному. Особенно пытаться сделать то, что не сможешь…  
За окнами оглушительно взвыла сирена; Чонин присел от неожиданности и прикрыл голову. Включились ослепительные прожекторы, белыми кругами осветившие помещения. Металлический голос требовал сдаться, отпустить заложника и выйти наружу; по непонятной причине полиция задействовала дедовские методы задержания.   
— Тэмин, быстрее! — крикнул Джинки, стягивая с себя лабораторную униформу, и спрыгнул вниз, проигнорировав лестницу.  
— Чонин, — потряс его Тэмин, — уходи. Вернись тем же способом и выйди, подняв руки. Тебя никто не тронет.   
— Ладно, — ошалело озирался Чонин. Тэмин поймал его лицо в ладони и, посмотрев в глаза, улыбнулся: — Прости, что впутал тебя в такую передрягу.  
— А вы? — ухватился Чонин за мысль.  
— Мы не пропадём, — заверил Тэмин. — Иди!  
Чонин кивнул и развернулся, зажимая уши: сирена была всё такой же оглушительной. Он забросил лежащий на полу рюкзак за плечо и, вбежав в транспортёр, тронул корень дерева возможностей. Двери закрылись, и все звуки утихли.   
Тэмин был всё ещё там. Он улыбался. Транспортёр удалялся всё дальше, и Чонин, не зная, увидит тот или нет, махнул ему рукой. Линза увеличила изображение: Тэмин кивнул и отдал честь.

_[ n ]_

— Классная штука. Что это? — спросил Тэмин, надёжнее сцепив руки перед Джинки. Внутренняя связь в защитных шлемах была настроена хорошо, а связи по сети как не было, так и нет.  
— Сделано по типу старых мотоциклов на новый лад, — не сразу, но отозвался тот, — с современной подвеской. Можно ехать по любым дорогам.  
— А по траве? — не поверил Тэмин.  
— Для этого есть два колеса в багажнике.  
— Придумал бы что-нибудь более новое, — закатил Тэмин глаза.  
Джинки молчал. Мимо изредка проносились светящиеся развлекательные центры, но вскоре началась полоса с участками и загородными домами. Этот девайс был гораздо быстрее капсул и мог сравниться с лётом в скорости.  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил Тэмин, устав от тишины.  
— Надо закончить одно дело.  
Джинки был неожиданно неразговорчив и показательно равнодушен. Тэмин тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я не… То, что ты сделал с блоками памяти. Заблокировал их при разморозке, а как только случилось это задание, пустил мне взламывающего червя? Зачем так сложно? Почему нельзя было без этого? Это бы ничего не изменило.  
— Возможно, — сказал Джинки. — Но Криа… Я не хотел и не мог бы использовать это имя, если бы ты помнил. Я и так не смог ничего найти. Они стёрли все упоминания, все достижения. Я хотел…  
— Я тоже любил его, — перебил Тэмин. — И хотел помнить. Но я не обижен, не сержусь и не… Ты стал вторым Криа не только для тех людей, которые снова запустили проект. Для меня тоже. Не веди себя так. Не надо себя винить.  
Он услышал тихий вздох и почувствовал, как ненадолго сжали его руку. Он прижался к тёплой спине и закрыл глаза.

— Позвольте представить, — шутовски поклонился Джинки, — система абсолютного доступа.  
Тэмин оглядел пустое и давно заброшенное огромное помещение. Склад был длиной не меньше двухсот метров.  
— Вернее, когда-то она была тут, — поправился Джинки. — Но лет пятьдесят назад все сервера, которые тут стояли, оказались не нужны. Примерно тогда мы смогли арендовать достаточное количество во всех точках мира так, чтобы никто об этом не прознал и чтобы при этом всё работало без перебоев.  
— Вся конструкция САД, — удивлённо сказал Тэмин, — расположена вне территории ОКР?  
— Ну, я ещё здесь, — напомнил Джинки. — Контроль работоспособности системы лежит на мне, а также всякие защитные методы.  
— И что за дело тебе тут надо завершить? — заинтересовался Тэмин. — Почему бы просто не отключить САД после всего этого?  
— Люди зависят от САД, — покачал Джинки головой. — Если я это сделаю, то под влияние попадут и запасные генераторы. Ты не представляешь, сколько несчастных случаев произойдёт.  
— Ты такой пацифист, — констатировал факт Тэмин.  
Джинки прошёл на несколько метров вперёд и, присев, подцепил старую плиту и перевернул её. Внутри что-то было.  
— То, что произошло с твоим идентификатором, это два способа скрыться от системы, — сказал Джинки, отряхнув руки. — Первый, отсутствие любого доступа в сеть. Второй, создание фальшивой учётки в базе. Я, Тэмин-а, — осмотрел он здание, — собираюсь использовать третий способ совместно с первыми двумя, после того как перенесу данные программы и стандартную защиту на один из удалённых серверов.   
В глазах Тэмина появилось понимание, и он ребячески улыбнулся.

_[ две недели спустя ]_

Проблем хватало. Функции САД были ограничены из-за серии взломов, специалисты настойчиво советовали не выходить в сеть по визионам и тем более не совершать операции передачи персональных данных. До каких пор это могло продлиться, никто не мог прогнозировать: неразбериха творилась не только в ОКР.  
Пришлось отформатировать память, оставив только паспортные данные, чтобы можно было не пропускать новости и при этом подключаться не через Третичное ядро напрямую. Какой-то мудак из СМИ той ночью засветил его лицо, и теперь находиться в Сеуле было невыносимо: журналисты и зеваки обитали возле дома родителей денно и нощно. О даче дяди знали, конечно, не все, но и общества тех, кто знал, — полиции и других правоохранительных органов — было по горло. Чонин просыпался рано утром, готовил себе паёк на день и уходил гулять по окрестностям, избегая официальных визитов. Его и так отпустили совсем недавно после допросов и проверок здоровья в госпитале.  
«…продолжается расследование относительно масштабной серии взрывов, произошедшей в нескольких километрах от культурной столицы, — шла очередная трансляция. — Как говорят очевидцы…»  
Экран Чонин не включал, но как только присылали какие-то важные файлы, открывал немедленно. Поверить в то, что говорили дикторы, было очень сложно.  
Пришло уведомление о сообщениях. Чонин развернул 3D-проекцию с обновлённым количеством деталей, найденных на месте взрывов. Строение одного тела и правда по параметрам походило на Тэмина, а второе же было практически ему идентично. В блогах только и обсуждали, что проблему гуманности. Можно ли делать оружие в облике человека и при этом наделять его индивидуальностью, которой обладает только вид Homo sapiens? Можно ли считать систему с искусственным интеллектом живой после всех слитых в сеть данных экспериментов, потому что она демонстрирует человеческое поведение, или же она — всего лишь модель человека, которая подчиняется определённым законам внутри себя?  
«…обнаружены детали, предположительно принадлежавшие Первому. Были найдены идентичные, что говорит о похожем робототехническом изделии, однако CREA, Inc. отказываются давать какие-либо комментарии. После убийства главы исследовательского центра, Ким Чухэ, корпорация стремительно теряет позиции на рынке ценных бумаг…»  
Это был повтор. Чонин увеличил проекцию и поставил её на медленное вращение. Что-то его совершенно точно напрягало.  
«…было объявлено, что системы-ии, известные под именами «Второй» и «Третий», пропали с карт и не отслеживаются любыми устройствами. Сегодня, в десять по московскому времени и в четыре по сеульскому, РФ было сделано заявление, что «Четвёртый», система-ии, находящаяся в их распоряжении, также исчез. Что это значит? — задаются люди вопросом. Бунт машин против людей? Или же…»  
Чонин выключил звук. Сердце подскочило и стало биться в два раза быстрее. Правая рука! На проекции комплектация была неполной, но были явно видны детали… Чонин глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Детали той пушки, которой у Тэмина быть не могло, потому что он отдал её Чонину, а Чонин совершенно о ней забыл. Транспортировщик проделал уже половину пути, когда он с удивлением обнаружил её, зажатую подмышкой, но возвращаться было нельзя. Поэтому Чонин выкинул её в фонтан по пути к выходу. Потоки воды унесли её наверх и скрыли за статуей.  
То, что кропотливо выискивала полиция и складывала, словно объёмный паззл, не было ни Тэмином, ни Криа. Системы-ии просто исчезли, все разом. Что заставило их так сделать?  
Чонин сел в высокую пожелтевшую траву; лёг на спину, смотря в неприветливое серое небо. Воспоминания были размытыми, расплывчатыми, неполными. Может быть, Чонин тогда не совсем понимал, что происходит. Он вёл себя так только потому, что рядом было абсолютное оружие, умевшее по-человечески улыбаться, и Чонин верил, что с ним всё будет в порядке, что бы ни произошло. Он не помнил, что было после того, как его посадили в полицейский кэб, не помнил, о чём его расспрашивали на допросах. Мозг посчитал эту информацию ненужной и удалил из памяти. Чонин помнил только лица.  
Тогда, в ту ночь, Ким Чухэ говорил глупости, которые Чонин не мог понять. В ответ на такие заявления он бы рассмеялся и сказал: «Хорошая шутка, чувак!» Но Криа — Нулевой, или Джинки, как назвал его Тэмин, неважно — верил в эти слова. Может быть, он понимал, что с двумя системами такого уровня это было осуществимо? Для Криа это точно не было шуткой. Он не хотел этого, и поэтому ему пришлось поднять оружие, даже если он знал, что не сможет выстрелить. Лицо Криа было наполнено отчаянием.  
Лицо Тэмина же… Чонин видел его так отчётливо, словно оно было прямо перед его глазами. Тэмин тоже не мог считать это шуткой. Но сейчас Чонин понимал, что Тэмина те слова волновали мало. То, что заставило его поднять пистолет и сделать выстрел вместо Криа, было совсем не отчаяние. Судьба мира Тэмина никогда не волновала. Всё, что Тэмин когда-либо хотел…  
Создатель сделал Джинки. Создатель сделал Тэмина из Джинки, и те были вынуждены выживать в не знакомом им мире.* Говорить, что они «неживые» и «ненастоящие» только потому, что «железяки не умеют чувствовать»? Можно ли делать вывод на таком основании? Чонин закрыл глаза. Тот человек, Криа, попытался повторить то, что природа планеты творила на протяжении нескольких миллиардов лет, и при этом единственный материал, который мог подчиниться его рукам, не был биологическим. Криа сделал то, что в этом мире никогда не будет названо «живым», потому что не будет являться созданием природы.  
Чонин улыбнулся и чуть приоткрыл веки. Сквозь ресницы всё было белоснежным.  
— Можно сделать только одно, — тихо сказал он вслух. — Человек взаимодействует с одним компьютером и одним человеком…

_[ end ]_


End file.
